Vida De Herói
by Palas Atenas
Summary: Nessa fic, irei mostrar o dia dia de nossos herois.   Haverá uma nova integrante no grupo que nem ela mesma sabe direito quem é.   Não sou boa em sinopse, então espero que leiam, mesmo assim.
1. Bem vinda a equipe!

Monte da Justiça 09 de novembro.

- Nossa gata seus biscoitos estão cada vez mais deliciosos, o que eu tenho que fazer para você casar comigo? – disse Wally devorando rapidamente os biscoitos que M'gann, havia preparado.

- Obrigada pelo elogio Wally! – disse a marciana se retirando da cozinha deixando Wally e Ártemis sozinhos.

- Eu se fosse você não ficava falando essas coisas, para ela. – disse Ártemis concentrada no seu copo de água.

- Qual o problema? Esta com ciúmes? – questionou o rapidinho com um sorriso travesso.

- De você? – falou em uma careta de reprovação. – Só estou falando isso por que o namorado dela pode não gosta. – disse com naturalidade.

- Do que você ta falando? – Wally havia ficado visivelmente curioso.

- Eu também demorei para perceber, mas Conner e M'gann estão namorando. – pela primeira vez Ártemis falou olhando para Wally.

- Isso é mentira! – ele estava totalmente incrédulo.

- Vou provar, vem comigo. – disse a loira se levantando e indo em direção a porta da cozinha.

- Aonde vamos?

- Até a garagem.

Ao chegar a garagem Wally logo pode ver Conner e M'gann se beijando e ficou boquiaberto com a cena.

- Agora acredita em mim?- questionou a loira.

- Como não poderia? – respondeu chocado.

Gotham City 09 de novembro

- Volte aqui seu covarde! – gritou uma menina alta, morena usando um uniforme preto e roxo com uma mascara que lembrava um pouco a do Batman.

-Já que você insisti. – disse um homem surgindo das sombras.

- O que você esta fazendo por essas localidades resolveu abri os horizontes Magno? – disse irônica.

– Mais ou menos, evolui não sou mais aquele bandidinho rale que você perseguia Caçadora, estou mais forte e agora tenho aliados. – logo após a sua resposta surgiram atrás dele uns 15 homens armados com pistolas diferentes, pareciam que haviam saído de um filme alienígena.

Não demorou muito para os homens atacarem a Caçadora, ela desviava deles com muita habilidade e usava sua besta para atacá-los, porém sua desvantagem começou a ficar evidente ela já havia derrubado 10 deles, mas havia sido atingida estava caída no chão.

– Chegou sua hora Caçadora. – disse Magno apontando a pistola para a garota deitada no chão.

– Eu acho que não! – gritou Robin se jogando em cima de Magno o fazendo ficar inconsciente, rapidamente os últimos capangas levantaram Magno e tentaram fugir com ele Robin tentou impedi-los, mas ele conseguiu deter somente um dos capangas.

– Você esta bem? – perguntou Robin levantando Caçadora.

– Nã... – antes que conseguisse termina de falar desmaiou nos braços de Robin.

Monte da Justiça

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Wally sorrindo animado ao ver a garota deita na maca da enfermaria.

- Ainda não sei, não há registros dela na Liga, mas parece que ela é a Caçadora. – respondeu Robin concentrado no seu computador de pulso.

- Ela é muito bonita. – disse o ruivo babando pela menina.

– Novidade! – disse Ártemis girando os olhos.

- È verdade ela é muito bonita. - falou Kaldur olhando fixamente para Caçadora.

- Humm, aonde eu estou? – disse Caçadora despertando.

– Em um lugar seguro. – respondeu Robin.

– Você me trouxe ate aqui? – questionou levando as mãos ao rosto e pode percebe que estava sem mascara.

- Sim, e desculpe por invadir sua identidade, mas queria saber quem você era.

– Tudo bem, eu sou Helena Yoko... Yokoshime. – disse com uma certa dificuldade no sobrenome.

– Esqueceu seu próprio sobrenome? – questionou Robin desconfiado.

– É, admito que não me acostumei com ele, tenho ele a 9 anos, mas ainda é complicado pra mim.

– Você não o tem desde que nasceu? - perguntou Kid Flash interessado.

– Não, eu não conheci meus pais biológicos, bem eu tenho a lembrança de uma mulher morena que me deixou na casa aonde fiquei até aos quatro anos, mas a família não apreciava minha companhia, então me largaram em um abrigo, logo fui adotada, mas minha nova família só queria saber da ajuda de custo do governo e um dos meu "irmãos" tentou me estuprar então destruí a cara dele e fugi, passei 1 ano na rua sobrevivendo aos seus perigos, ate ser encontrada por meu mestre ele me treinou e cuidou de mim, e me deu esse sobrenome, só que ele foi assassinado por um grupo de 4 assaltantes que tentavam rouba uma loja perto da nossa casa ele tentou impedir e foi assassinado eu vi tudo da janela do meu quarto e não fiz nada – Helena abaixou a cabeça demonstrando tristeza. – então decidi caçá-los, por isso Caçadora, no começo quis matá-los, mas me lembrei dos ensinamentos dos meus mestres consegui caçar e prender 3 deles, porém falta um, Magno, o homem que me atacou hoje, ele esta unido a vilões muito, mas poderosos, eu soube que ele roubo um rastreador de DNA do governo esse rastreado e capaz de dizer até quem são os tios da pessoa que tiver o DNA analisado por esse equipamento, mas eu descobri que um chefão do grupo o qual eu não sei quem é tem a capacidade de modificar essa maquina e fazer com que ela seja capaz de modificar o código genético de qualquer um.

– Nossa, você resumiu bem sua vida. – disse Wally.

– Nós iremos te ajuda nisso, isso parece bem perigoso. – disse Kaldur.

– Obrigada, pela oferta, mas trabalho sozinha. – disse seria.

– Isso não foi uma oferta, mas sim uma afirmação. – disse o atlante convicto.

– Quem é? – disse Batman entrando na enfermaria.

– Helena Yokoshime, codinome Caçadora, era busca justiça pelo assassinato de seu mestre e um dos assassinos a trouxe aqui e ele esta unido, a algum vilão que tem a capacidade de modificar o código genético de qualquer um.

– Interessante, então agora ela esta com vocês? – perguntou o homem morcego.

– Sim! – disse Kaldur.

– Eu já disse que trabalho sozinha. – disse Helena irritada.

– Acho que você não esta em condições de questionar isso. – disse Kaldur.

– Ele tem razão e acho que já sei quem é o seu vilão. – disse o morcego.

– Quem? – questionou Robin.

–Luthor, soube que ele roubo algumas das tecnologias genéticas do Cadimus, e esta atacando outros laboratórios de tecnologia genética, a Liga ficara encarregada de impedir os ataques já vocês...-

– Nós o que?- perguntou Wally logo levando uma cotovelada de Artemis.

– Nós iremos acabar com os planos de Luthor secretamente. – respondeu a loira.

– Exato. Você Caçadora agora faz parte da Justiça Jovem. – disse Batman

– Nossa que honra. – respondeu irônica.

– Você me lembra muito a alguém. – disse o morcego olhando fixo para Helena.

– Devo ter o rosto comum. – respondeu seria.

– Não mesmo. – disse Kaldur sussurrando

– Eu tenho que ir, enviarei os dados da missão. – disse Batman se retirando, e Robin o seguiu.

– Eu vou comer, a princesinha vai querer alguma coisa? – disse Wally galanteador para Helena.

– Não me chamar de princesinha já é o bastante.- respondeu Helena seca. Ártemis riu baixou.

– Ok! – disse o ruivo sem graça se retirando.

– Também vou indo. – disse Ártemis.

– Eles se gostam. – disse Helena após a saída de Wally e Ártemis.

– Quem Wally e Ártemis? Não mesmo. – disse Kaldor.

– Isso não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

– Não concordo disse se sentando ao na cadeira ao lado da maca.

– E você? E sempre autoritário assim?

– Só as vezes. E você, é sempre cabeça dura?

– Sim, sempre. – disse sorrindo.

– Você se recupera rápido, fiz um raio x e pude ver, seu ossos tem uma articulação diferente como de um gato.

– Pois é, odeio gatos, mas tenho algumas semelhanças com eles, mas um dos mistérios da minha vida.

– Você sente vontade em saber quem são seus pais?- essa pergunta fez com que Helena fechasse a cara.

– Nem um pouco, eles não me quiseram, sei quando não sou bem vinda, se eles não me querem por perto, também não quero saber quem são.

– Você guarda muita magoa. – disse se inclinando fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem fixos aos de Helena.

– É... – disse sem graça e um pouco desorientada pelo contato visual.

– Você é diferente.

– Diferente como? – perguntou quase sussurrando e inclinando a cabeça.

– Não sei explica você me cativa se nem ao menos tentar. – disse com os lábios a milímetros do dela.

– Você também. – Helena desviou olhar rápido como se estivesse voltando a realidade.

Na cozinha do monte da justiça

– Você não sossega. – disse Ártemis encostada na parede da cozinha.

– O que foi dessa vez? – questionou Wally.

– Você dando em cima da garota nova.

– Vai admiti logo. – disse o ruivo com um sorriso malicioso ficando de frente pra loira.

– Admitir o que? – disse se fazendo de desentendida

– Seu ciúmes, ora. – ela começou a ri.

– Por favor, cabeça de fósforo você é imaturo, lerdo, ridículo e se acha, quem teria ciúmes de você? – perguntou ainda rindo.

– Você mesma, fala logo que você ta caidinha pelo imaturo aqui. – disse se aproximando.

– Por favor, você é só uma criança, não deve nem saber dá um beijo, com certeza não tem pegada nenhuma. – disse desafiadora.

– Você acha isso mesmo? – perguntou ofendido.

– Acho. – disse se virando pra sair, quando foi segurada pelo braço.

– Vou te mostra quem não tem pegada aqui. – disse com uma mão pressionando a cintura da loira e com a outra em sua nuca, juntou os seus lábios com urgência e agressividade fazendo a se chocar com a parede, o beijo foi se aprofundando e ficando mais urgente, uma das mãos de Wally foi descendo pelo pescoço e foi contornando a lateral do corpo de Ártemis ate chegar em sua cintura onde a pressionou com força e a fez bater contra seu corpo, Àrtemis começou a reagir e prendeu seus dedos aos cabelos da nuca do ruivo, e com a outra mão arranhava suas costa por baixo da camisa, ao sentir as unhas da loira deslizar por suas costas, Wally sentiu a temperatura do seu corpo subir, e pressionou o seu corpo com mais força ao dela pareciam que iam se fundir, sua boca foi para o lobo da orelha da loira e sua mão desceu para coxa da garota, ele chupou com delicadeza o loba da orelha da Artemis enquanto a apertava com força, um gemido involuntário escapou dos lábios de Ártemis, o que a fez a desperta.

– Para! – disse empurrando Wally.


	2. Recebendo Concelhos

Pov Ártemis

O que deu nesse moleque? Para me agarra assim. O que deu em mim para responder? Eu devo estar enlouquecendo.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele sorriu torto, o que deu nele? Ele tava achando aquilo normal?

– Você, foi você quem me desafiou eu só fui provar que estava errada. Provei não foi? – ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito e vitorioso. Aquilo me irritou.

– Cala boca!- como ele podia ser tão pretensioso? Arg!

– Fala logo, que meu beijo foi melhor do que o de qualquer garoto com quem você já ficou. – ele estava tão confiante. Esperai qualquer garoto.

– Eu não fico com qualquer garoto. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Sei! Convenhamos Ártemis, você deve ser uma garota muito fácil.

– O que? – ele tava querendo morre só pode.

– É. Você é meio atirada. – eu ia arranca a cabeça dele fora.

– Como você ousa? Eu não sou uma piranha. – eu estava bufando.

– Não foi o que eu disse, só falei que você é fácil.

– Eu vou mostrar para você o que é ser difícil Wally West, nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim ao menos que seja extremamente necessário. – sai da cozinha cuspindo fogo, ele era tão irritante, não sabia como pude tê-lo beijado.

Pov Wally

Cara, eu sou muito idiota! Agora Ártemis, não quer olha pra minha cara, e o nosso beijo foi tão bom, mágico, perfeito e eu estraguei tudo com esse comentário idiota, tenho que admitir que de uns tempos pra cá, comecei ver a Artemis com outros olhos, deixei um pouco de lado a implicância que eu tenho com ela, pude perceber como ela é bonita, divertida, inteligente, ideal, e quando finalmente tenho chance eu deixo tudo a perde. Idiota, idiota, repita mentalmente enquanto batia a cabeça na parede da cozinha.

– Se só fosse quebrar sua cabeça eu deixava você continuar, mas se continuar poder vir a quebrar a parede. – falou Robin risonho.

– Cala boca! – exclamei áspero.

– Fala logo, o que foi dessa vez? – ele sentou na cadeira, eu já havia parado de bater a cabeça, mas ainda estava de costas para ele.

– Não quero falar sobre isso. – senti a mão dele em meu ombro.

– Wally, por favor, eu sou seu melhor amigo, você pode se abrir comigo. – me virei para ele, me encostei na parede e comecei a deslizar por ela.

– Artemis. – falei chegando finalmente ao chão.

– Finalmente assumiu que gosta dela? – ele meu lançou um olhar de "já era a hora".

– Mais ou menos, na verdade não, mas a gente se beijou, na verdade a gente quase se comeu aqui na cozinha ai eu como um bom idiota estraguei tudo. – eu falei aquilo em uma velocidade digna de um flash, mas sabia e que o Robin havia capturado a essência da historia.

– O que você falou para vocês se beijarem e para ela ter ficado com raiva, triste, sei lá, com você? – não disse que ele havia capturado a essência da historia.

– Primeiro ela me desafiou dizendo que eu não tinha pegada. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha como se acabasse de descobrir algo muito importante. – e depois dela me empurra depois do beijo eu acabei dando a entender que ela era fácil e ai acabei afirmando que ela era fácil, ai ela saiu daqui com muita raiva e não quer mais falar comigo. -continuei.

– Eu tenho duas noticias pra você, a boa é que ela gosta de você, - meu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso com essa afirmação. – a ruim e que você vai ter que suar para ela te perdoar.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa.

Pov Artemis

Ainda estava extremamente irritada, fui andando para fora da caverna sem prestar atenção em nada ao meu redor, fui andando sem percebe e acabei na praia sentada, e antes que eu pudesse me conter estava chorando. Então mera isso que ele pensava de mim quer eu era "fácil" tudo bem, quem quando cheguei aqui era evidente o meu interesse no Superboy, mas eu nunca me joguei nos braços dele sempre tive atitude, e sempre deixe claro esse meu jeito, mas isso nunca foi motivo para _ele_ pensar assim de mim.

– Você esta chorando Artemis? – pude ouvir a voz de M' gann logo atrás de mim.

– Não é claro que não. – sequei as lagrimas rápido tentando disfarça.

– Vou fingir que isso é verdade, mas condição é você me contar o que esta acontecendo. – ela se sentou ao meu lado.

– Eu e o Wally brigamos. – eu tentava o Maximo possível não encerá-la.

– Mas isso sempre acontece o que deixou isso mais grave? – ela não iria desistir.

– Ok, mas se você contar para seu namoradinho ou para qualquer outro eu te mato.

– Como você... – não deixei a termina.

– Todo mundo já sabe de você e Conner.

– Ata, e fique tranquila não irei contar a ninguém.

– Eu desafiei o Wally dizendo que ele era uma criança e que não sabia beijar aiagentesebeijou. – falei rápido e embolado.

– Eu não entendi. – disse confusa.

– A gente se beijou. – resolvi ser clara.

– Alo M'gann!- se deu um tapa na cabeça como de costume. – Mas não é obvio, você gosta do Wally. - meus olhos ficaram no tamanho de pratos.

– NÃO! Não fale besteiras eu não gosto dele, e ate se isso fosse verdade eu não ficaria com ele depois dele ter me chamado de fácil. – lembrar aquilo me doeu novamente.

– Então foi isso. 1º você sabe muito bem que o Wally é um idiota ele fala coisa sem pensar, mas eu tenho certeza que não é isso que ele pensa de você. 2º ele gosta de você também, e não adianta negar dizendo que não gosta porque isso esta na sua cara, e 3º não adianta nada você fica ai remoendo isso e melhor perdoa e ficar com o cara que você gosta, porque e melhor ser feliz do que ter razão. – M'gann estava certa, mas.

– Como você tem tanta certeza de que ele gosta de mim?

– Isso é tão obvio quanto o meu namoro. Lembra da simulação? – seu semblante ficou triste lembrar aquilo ainda a deixava mal.

– Claro!

– Quando você "morreu", a dor e o desespero do Wally eram evidentes, essa implicância toda com você era um jeito dele fugir dos sentimentos, e outra coisa o Wally poder ser infantil e tudo mais, mas tenho certeza de que ele não te beijaria se não gostasse de você.

– Você ta certa M'gann, vou seguir seus conselhos, mas antes o Wally vai pagar pelo o que falou. – ela riu e concordou com a cabeça.

Pov Helena

– Kaldur, como esta os últimos exames? – eu não aguentava mais ficar naquela cama.

– Ótimos, já esta liberada para sair da cama. – ele retirou um fio que estava em mim e me lançou uma muda de roupa.

– Eu vou ganhar um quarto? – me levantei rapidamente ficando de frente para ele.

– Va ... vai sim eu te levo lá. – ele parecia nervoso e pude notar que ele me olhava de cima a baixo, eu ainda estava vestida com uma camisola curta de hospital.

– Então me leve logo estou louca para tomar banho. – fiz uma cara de cansada enquanto apoiava no ombro de Kaldur pude vê-lo ficar sem graça. – ta tudo bem? Você parece tão nervoso Kaldur. – fiz cara de inocente ficando mais próxima dele, sabia que era eu quem estava causando aquela reação no "poderoso líder" e eu adorava provocar as pessoas, e não sei porque ele me parecia a pessoa ideal pra isso.

– Atrapalho? – falou Robin abrindo a porta, Kaldur quase caiu para trás de susto.

– Claro que não. – me virei para o Robin tranquila.

– Trago boas noticias, Batman conseguiu localizar um dos laboratórios secretos de Luthor, e quer que comecemos a agir. – ele estava visivelmente animado e eu também.

– Chame os outros quero todos na sala em 15 mim para nos organizar. – falou Kaldur já recuperado.

– Deixa comigo. – falou Robin se retirando.

– Vou tomar banho encontro você na sala. – sai da enfermaria rapidamente.


	3. Provocação, ou melhor, missão

Pov Kaldur

Eu só posso ta ficando louco, como pude ficar daquele jeito? Tudo bem Helena é linda, mas nem a conheço direito, porém tudo nela me atrai me deixa louco. Concentra Kaldur, você e os outros têm uma missão muito importante a cumprir.

Sala do Monte da Justiça 10 de novembro

Pov Geral

Quase todos os heróis já estavam na sala só faltavam Helena e Artemis, que chegaram praticamente juntas, Helena se sentou ao lado de Robin ainda colocando a mascara e Ártemis fez questão de se sentar o mais longe possível de Wally, porem sem tirar os olhos dele e Wally retribuía seu olhar.

- Eu reuni vocês aqui para que possamos organizar a missão, Batman nos enviou todas as coordenas e teremos que nos dividir em equipes, eu, Robin e Caçadora iremos quebrar os sistemas de segurança e vigilância, enquanto Superboy e Miss Marte invadem o laboratório central, e Ártemis e Kid Flash iram localizar as outras bases subterrâneas no deserto. – disse Kaldur indicando as coordenadas no mapa.

– Deserto? – questionou Wally

– Sim, o laboratório e as bases estão localizados no deserto do Arizona. – explicou Robin.

– E por que eu e o Kid Flash temos que ficar juntos na missão? – falou a loira com desagrado.

– Porque sua agilidade e a velocidade dele são fundamentais para o sucesso da missão. – respondeu Kaldur.

Foram todos para a bionave e seguiram para o Arizona.

Pov Artemis

Eu tenho que me concentrar na missão, mas a idéia de provocar o Wally não saia da minha cabeça ele ia ver só como eu posso ser difícil. Nós já tínhamos nos divididos estávamos procurando as bases, parecia que havíamos encontrado uma eu me inclinei para baixo para observa melhor o solo e encontra um jeito de entrar na base e pude ver o Wally olhando fixamente para mim, ou melhor, para minha região lombar. Aquele pervertido.

- Se você tira uma foto dura mais. – falei ríspida.

- E uma boa ideia. – disse sorrindo malicioso.

- Não ouse, e para de olhar, antes que eu arrebente sua cara, porque pra sua informação eu não sou fácil. – lhe lancei um olhar acusador.

- Sobre isso, me desculpa Ártemis eu falei sem pensar longe de mim querer te ofender. – eu ainda estava olhando fixamente para o solo, mas pude sentir ele se aproxima.

– Está perdoado, mas não chegue perto de mim.

– Ártemis pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado...

– Achei! – gritei o interrompendo. – tem uma alavanca aqui.- segurei a alavanca e comecei a puxa, mas era muito pesado.

– Eu te ajudo. – Wally se posicionou atrás de mim e colocou as mãos em cima das minhas, colei meu corpo ao dele para provocá-lo e pude escutar ele suspirar de satisfação.

– Da pra fazer força ai.- gritei para ele fazendo o sair do transe fizemos força juntos e conseguimos abrir a entrada puxando a alavanca o que fez a gente cair sentados e eu em cima dele.

– Tinha que me fazer cair junto com você? – subi lentamente só para torturá-lo.

– De nada. – respondeu corado, meu plano estava dando certo.

– Vamos entrar logo. – déssemos por uma escada de metal e entramos em uma espécie deposito sombrio.

–Nossa que lugarzinho sinistro.- Wally olhava para as cápsulas de vidro com seres estranhos pareciam que haviam sido cruzados animais distintos e havia também um computador no centro do deposito sombrio.

– Ali deve ter informações importantes. – apontei para o computador.

– Deixa comigo. – Wally se sentou na frente do computador e começou a vasculhar, no computador tinha a informação que tinham mais 4 bases iguais aquela e mostravam a localização exata delas, e no computador também havia a copia de toda pesquisa e experiência realizadas com DNA.

– Faça um backup das informações e eu destruo o computador.

– O problema é que eu não tenho como fazer um backup.

– Toma. – tirei uma flecha de dentro da minha aljava.

– Isso é uma flecha pen drive? – ele disse assustado.

– O que foi? É muito útil, agora faz logo isso. – dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

– Ai! Ta legal.

Enquanto isso no Laboratório Central

Pov Robin

– Yah! – Caçadora deu um chute certeiro na fronte do ultimo segurança. – Caminho livre! – pensou para Miss Marte.

– Já estamos na entrada sul. – respondeu Miss Marte.

– Agora é com a gente na entrada norte. – falou Aqualad, entramos no laboratório a parte norte era extensa havia tubos de ensaios e 3 cápsulas de vidro com 1 homem em cada uma e eles estavam desacordados e respiravam por uma mascara.

– Isso é muito bizarro. – falei baixo.

– Você tem razão. Aqui esta o computador central. – Caçadora me indicava um painel com um monitor gigante logo acima.

– Vou hackear. – comecei a quebrar os códigos de segurança não tinha registro das pesquisas anteriores só das que estavam acontecendo agora, aqueles homens eram pessoas sem família ou a alguém que pudesse reclama seu desaparecimento, eles eram cobaias humanas daquela loucura, seu DNA tinha sido combinado com o DNA de outros animais, fiz um backup dos dados e destranquei a cápsula dos homens.

– Achamos o analisador de DNA e amostras de modificador de código genético. – me informou Caçadora.

– Deixe comigo pegue os rapaz com a ajuda do Aqualad, que eu vou destruir o laboratório e encontro com vocês lá fora. – peguei um fio de cabelo de Helena que estava preso na capa enquanto pegava o analisador e as amostras.

– Pode deixar. – ela foi ate os homens e Aqualad estava logo atrás dela. Rapidamente eles saíram, eu destruí o computador e fiz o que eu ansiava para fazer meu sangue de detetive não ia me deixar dormi sem fazer aquilo pus o fio de cabelo de Helena no analisador e tive uma enorme surpresa passei o resultado da pesquisa para meu computador de pulso, peguei o analisador e as amostras, deixe uma bomba com capacidade de destruir toda área norte no laboratório e sai.

Enquanto isso na ultima base

Pov Wally

- Finalmente, ultima base, já não aguentava mais tanta bizarrice. – reclamava Ártemis.

- Para de ser chata. – falei pegando uma capa preta escrita projeto DNA. – suvenir.

– Ah! Além de fácil sou chata. – ela tava a fim de me irrita mesmo, eu sei eu vacilei, mas bem que ela podia me perdoa.

– Qual foi Artemis? Para com isso vai se melhor pra mim e pra você se a gente ficar de bem. – falei a prendendo na parede ficando grudado com ela.

– Você acha mesmo que tem que ser assim? – ela falou sussurrando passando a ponta do nariz pelo meu maquicilar e com a mão em meu peito.

– Acho não tenho certeza. – falei no ouvido dela, com a mão em sua cintura.

– Mas eu não.- ela gritou e me empurrou.

– Artemis. – protestei desolado.

– Diferente do que você acha, eu não sou fácil Kid Bobão. – ela tava me enlouquecendo.

– Para com isso!- gritei a puxando pela cintura, prendi ela novamente na parede e juntei nossos lábios, ela estava rígida, mas abriu a boca, quando eu pensei que finalmente tinha vencido ela mordeu meu lábio inferior com muita força.

– Não faça isso novamente, se não vou ser pior. – ela falou apontando para o meu "amiguinho". Engoli seco.

– Ta bom. – disse levantando as mãos em sinal de redenção. – mas eu ainda de pego loira. – falei lhe roubando um selinho e saindo da base.

Não demorou muito e já estavam todos reunidos perto da bionave.

– Vocês acharam que iam destruir meus planos e sair impune? Não mesmo. – disse Luthor acompanhado de umas 20 pessoas.

– Ai que você se engana. – falou Superman pousando acompanhado de Tornado vermelho.

– To fora.- pude ouvi um homem tentar fugir, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em dete-lo pude vê-lo ser atingido por um tiro da besta da Caçadora no braço.

– Nem sonhe com isso Magno você é meu. – ela foi ate ele e lhe acertou uma cotovelada no nariz e outra na nuca o fazendo cair inconsciente e esse foi estopim da batalha.

Apesar de estarmos em menor numero, nós estávamos ganhado.

– Cuidado! – gritou Superboy para Superman o salvando do raio desintegrador de Luthor, Tornado Vermelho desarmou Luthor e o prendeu.

– O .. obrigado. – falou Superman tentando engolir o orgulho.

– De nada. – respondeu Superboy.

Tudo foi resolvido a Liga levou os bandidos e os caras que serviram de cobaia, nos fomos para o Monte da Justiça. Mas durante toda viajem Artemis me provocou ela fez com que nos sentássemos longe dos outros e logo quando se acomodou tirou a masca e soltou o cabelo, pude ver cada mexa loira caindo sobre seus ombros, e se ajeitou colocando os pés agora descalços sobre meu colo.

- Se incomoda? – me lançou um olhar no misto de sedução e inocência.

– Não. – respondi abobalhado.

– Que bom. – ela deslizou o peito do pé subindo por minha coxa enquanto fechava os olhos, e ela ficou nesse joginho ate chegarmos.

– Eu preciso... comer. – corri o mais rápido o possível para longe daquela louca.

Pov Helena

Todos já tinha se dispersados, só estavam eu, Robin e Kaldur.

– Eu preciso conversa com você Helena. – falou Robin sentado e me olhando apreensivo.

– Pode falar. - me sentei ao seu lado.

– A sós. – ele se virou para Kaldur.

– Eu irei ate a praia fiquei muito tempo longe da água. – Kaldur se retirou a contra gosto.

– O que foi? – já estava ficando curiosa.

– Eu sei que você nunca teve interesse em saber quem são seus pais, mas eu tive, e eu pus seu DNA no analisador. – ele estava visivelmente culpado.

– Você não tinha o direito Richard Grayson. – ele me olhou chocado.

– Como sabe meu nome?

– Você não é o único detetive aqui, só por desafio fiz questão de descobrir sua identidade e a do Batman. – falei orgulhosa.

– É, você é uma ótima detetive, não me surpreendo. – disse se levantando. – Vem comigo.

O segui ate uma sala que parecia um escritório, ele enviou algo para impressão.

– Tome, aqui esta a resposta de quem você é. – e me entregou o papel eu não pude acreditar no que os meus olhos viam.


	4. Helena! Eles são seus pais!

No ultimo capitulo:

_– Eu preciso conversa com você Helena. – falou Robin sentado e me olhando apreensivo._

_– Pode falar. - me sentei ao seu lado._

_– Eu sei que você nunca teve interesse em saber quem são seus pais, mas eu tive, e eu pus seu DNA no analisador. – ele estava visivelmente culpado._

_– Tome, aqui esta a resposta de quem você é. – e me entregou o papel eu não pude acreditar no que os meus olhos viam._

Pov Helena

– Selina Kyle e Bruce Wayne, então são eles meus pais. – havia uma foto deles na folha com seus nomes e alguns dados sem importância.

– É são eles. – ele estava tão assustado quanto eu.

– Essa mulher – virei a folha para ele apontando para foto. – foi ela quem ma abraçou e me largou na casa da primeira família.

– Você sabe quem ela é?

– Não. – ele respirou fundo como se tivesse reunindo coragem.

– Ela é a Mulher Gato. - nossa isso foi realmente surpreendente, tenho que admitir, aquilo era tão louco que comecei a ri. – por que você esta rindo? Isso é serio. – ele havia ficado decepcionado com minha reação.

– Seja sincero Robin, é cômico, eu sou o fruto da relação entre o maior herói de Gothan, com uma das maiores vilãs da mesma cidade. – ele ainda fazia uma cara de decepcionado.

– Você não vê que essa situação é seria, como você ira agir sobre isso? – ele parecia uma pilha de nervos.

– É muito simples, eu não vou. – disse sorrindo amigável.

– Como assim? – parecia que a qualquer momento ele iria me bater.

– É evidente que nem um dos dois me quer por perto, ela me abandonou quando eu tinha dois anos...

– Mas o Batman ele... – não o deixei termina.

– Ele é o Batman, se ele só fosse Bruce Wayne o playboy cheio da grana e mulherengo que mostra nas colunas sociais, eu acreditaria que ele não soubesse da minha existência, mas Batman o maior detetive que esse planeta já viu, seria zombar da minha inteligência querer me fazer acreditar que ele não sabia de mim. – vi Robin se sentar no sofá daquela sala desarmado.

– Mas, mas ele nunca foi atento com a vida pessoal, talvez ele não saiba de você. – ele continuava tentando.

– Robin, Batman é seu ídolo, seu exemplo supremo de heroísmo e masculinidade. – revirei os olhos. – pra você ele não seria capaz disso, mas você o conhece sabe melhor do que ninguém que ele daria tudo que fosse necessário pelo sucesso de uma missão, sabe também que apesar de ser apenas um humano, ele é um dos heróis mais invulneráveis da Liga, isso porque ele não se dá o direito de ter pontos fracos, ele não permitiria que eu fosse seu ponto fraco, pense nisso. – terminei de falar e me retirei da sala queria esquecer tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível, mas não era minha noite de sorte.

– É o noticiário da noite?- perguntei para M'gann que estava vendo TV com Conner e Lobo.

– É sim, a Liga prendeu a Mulher Gato finalmente. – em um momento eu já não conseguia controlar minhas reações.

– Em que penitenciaria ela esta? – perguntei em um impulso.

– Na de Gothan. – me respondeu Conner sem tira os olhos da TV.

– Obrigada! – corri para meu quarto, eu não devia esta interessada nela, mas querendo ou não uma vez ela havia demonstrado carinho por mim, me deitei na cama e a minha única lembrança dela bombardeava minha mente, junto com as ultimas informações recebidas e adormeci assim.

Monte da Justiça 11 de novembro.

Pov Ártemis

- Oi rapidinho! – disse sensualmente entrando na cozinha onde Wally estava com a cabeça dentro da geladeira como sempre.

- Que susto! – ele levantou tão rápido que bateu com a cabeça na geladeira.

- Você parece tão nervo, ta assim desde ontem, ta com algum problema? – esta fazendo minha melhor cara de inocente em quanto me aproximava.

- Nem chega perto de mim. – ele falou serio.

- Por que? – fiz carinha de triste.

- Porque você é uma louca, que vem me seduz e depois me bate! – ele realmente estava com medo.

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim? – fiz um biquinho com uma triste convincente. – que sou fácil, chata e louca. – fiquei de costas para ele abaixei a cabeça encenando perfeitamente.

– Não Ártemis, desculpa, eu não queria te deixa triste. – ele me abraçou por trás enlaçando os braços em minha cintura e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

– Não precisa fingir pra me agradar. – funguei fingindo chorar.

– Eu não estou fingindo Art. – ele nunca havia me chamado assim pude ver realmente que ele não tava fingindo, mas ainda não era hora de perdoá-lo ele ainda não tinha feito o que eu queria.

– Serio? – me virei para ele passei uma das minhas mãos para sua nuca, seus braços continuavam em volta da minha cintura, me inclinei ate sua orelha. – Serio mesmo Wally? – surrei manhosa, arranhado de leve sua nuca e chupei o lobo de sua orelha.

– Serio. – ele respondeu em um gemido, eu adorava a reação que eu causava nele, ele juntou mais ainda nossos corpos, levou uma das mãos ate meus cabelos e segurou com firmeza sem puxa nem um fio se quer, ele todo se encaixava perfeitamente em mim, me imaginação flutuou em pensamentos pervertidos enquanto ele me apertava e respirava contra meu pescoço, mas eu não podia ceder, não agora.

– Tchau! – me desgrudei dele rapidamente e me afastei saindo da cozinha.

– O que ? Como assim, tchau? – ele veio correndo atrás de mim me segurou pelo braço no meio do corredor.

– Eu acho que vou para escola. – disse calma.

– Não vai não, 1º você entra na escola 7:30hs, já são quase 9hs e 2º você não sai daqui ate me respondeu o que eu tenho que fazer para você para de me torturar. – agora ela já me tinha contra parede e perigosamente perto.

– Se eu te disser ia ser fácil demais e assim você não apreenderia a lição e você não devia estar na escola? – falei tentando me soltar.

– Não estava afim de ir, e não adianta mudar de assunto, você vai me responder. – ele me apertou pela cintura com firmeza me olhava cheio de autoridade, vê-lo daquele jeito quase fazia me esquecer de meus planos e parecia tão másculo e viril, se controla Ártemis.

– Não vou falar, e só quero ver você me obrigar. – o desafiei.

– Vai se um prazer. – em menos de 1 segundos eu estava em uma sala escura sentada em uma cadeira.

– Vai me tortura, me manter em cativeiro, afinal qual é seu plano maluco? – perguntei um pouco assustada.

– Se você pode brincar comigo eu também posso brincar com você. – escutei o sussurra em meu ouvido e depois morde minha orelha com delicadeza, ele me tirou da cadeira e se sentou nela e me puxou para seu colo me fazendo ficar de frente para ele.

– Agora você vai me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer para você esquecer as besteiras que eu falei e ser _minha_ logo. – falou com virilidade em meu ouvido enquanto estava segurando minha nuca com firmeza, e quando ele disse "ser_ minha" _eu me arrepiei por completo e suspirei, ele percebeu minha reação e se aproveitou, começou a beija meu pescoço e acariciar minhas costas, ele me deixa tão feliz e satisfeita, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia fraca e incapaz e odiava me sentir assim, ele passou os lábios para meu maquicilar chegando ate o canto da minha boca, passei a mãos para sua nuca e comecei arranha senti ele gemer no canto da minha boca, ele passou a língua pelos meus lábios e me apertou com forço fazendo nossos quadris se roçarem eu já estava sem controle das minhas ações, entre abri a boca dando passagem para sua língua e senti a mão dele subir pela lateral do meu corpo suavemente, a língua dele começou a explorar minha boca então me livrei do seu feitiço ao sentir sua mão subindo mais e mordi sua língua com uma força exagerada, o que lhe fez me soltar e pulei do colo dele.

– Eu já disse para não fazer isso Wally West. – achei a saída rapidamente e sai da sala e logo me localiza no corredor.

Pov Helena

Acordei umas 8:30hs o que era cedo pra mim sempre fui muito noturna, tomei um banho e me arrumei e fui em direção a cozinha aonde encontrei uma Ártemis furiosa.

- Bom dia! – tentei ser educada.

- Ah! Bom dia! – disse notando minha presença.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei lhe indicando o caminho para que me seguisse.

– Wally. - respondeu meio hesitante em me seguir.

– O que ele fez ou não fez? – perguntei entrando na cozinha.

– Por que o interesse? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

– Não precisa ficar na defensiva não sou sua inimiga, somos parecidas em alguns aspectos e sei que vocês se gostam. – ela me olhou surpresa.

– É tão obvio? – ela se sentou na bancada enquanto eu pegava um copo de leite.

– Tão obvio quanto seu esforço para ser a durona e para esconder seus segredos. – ela quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

– Como você? – lhe dei um copo de leite.

– Como disse somos parecidas em algumas coisas, também tenho segredos e tento ser durona, mas as vezes ser a durona não é a solução. – ela engoliu o leite rápido como se ele fosse a fazer sumir. – não quero te pressionar, se quiser falar to aqui para te ouvir.

– Eu e o Wally brigamos, ele disse que eu era fácil então resolvi torturá-lo para ele ver como sou difícil, só que agora eu quase pus tudo a perde. – disse com raiva.

– Ás vezes o feitiço se volta contra o feiticeiro, não precisa ficar com raiva só revida a altura. – sorri maléfica adoro vinganças femininas.

– Você tem razão, obrigada, mas você também não parece muito bem. – ela me encarou, dessa vez foi minha vez de engolir o leite, e olha que terrível ele não faz sumir mesmo.

– Sabe meu segredo? Eu preciso me abrir com alguém que me entenda, eu descobri quem são meus pais. – ela me olhou interessada.

– Quem são?

– Ainda não me sinto bem para dizer, mas soube que minha mãe foi presa e parte de mim esta desesperada pra ir vista-la, já outra só quer esquecer tudo e fingir que nada aconteceu. – abaixei a cabeça sem força.

– Minha mãe já foi presa, quando eu era pequena, minha irmã é uma criminosa você e a única pra qual estou contando isso. Olha, eu me sinto divida sobre a historia delas, mas apesar de todos os erros o meu amor por elas é muito grande e acaba superando isso, admito me sinto culpada e fraca, mas apesar de tudo me sinto bem em lhes dá mais uma chance e continuar as amando. – ela disse quase chorando.

– Seu segredo esta a salvo comigo, e obrigada minha decisão foi tomada. – disse me retirando.


	5. Visita

Visita

Pov Ártemis

Eu já sabia o que fazer com o Wally, ele ia pagar caro.

- Wally, você podia me acompanhar ate a sala de treinamento. – disse ao entrar na sala e ele estava deitado no sofá, adivinha fazendo o que? Quem disse comendo acertou.

- Por que você quer minha companhia, vai me matar ou algo parecido? – ele estava visivelmente desconfiado.

- Não precisa ficar com medo já me acalmei e ate te perdoei por hoje só quero sua companhia. – fiz minha cara inocente mais convincente.

- Ta legal. – falou confiante, tão bonitinho e tão tolinho. Assim que entramos na sala de treinamento o empurrei ate a parede do fundo onde tem umas barras de ferro para treinamento.

- Você me perdoou mesmo? – ele ainda estava desconfiado, mas eu sabia como domá-lo e como sabia.

- Claro que perdoei, estou aqui e assim. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido com as mãos em seu peito o arranhado sobre a camiseta fina, ele suspirou eu amava quando fazia isso, fazia com que me sentisse com poder sobre ele.

- Então ta linda. – encostei meus lábios aos dele para distraí-lo, ele rapidamente retribui com entusiasmo assim que senti sua língua meu corpo estremeceu de êxtase ficava com tanta raiva de mim por saber que ele causava essa reação em mim. Ele tentou me agarra pela cintura, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso peguei uma algema no meu bolso e prendi seu braço na barra e fiz o mesmo com outro braço. – o que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou desgrudando nossas bocas.

- Não se deve acreditar em tudo Wally, agora você fica ai pensando nisso. – eu me virei para sair.

- Ártemis, não faz isso, eu sei que você gosta de mim e eu também gosto de você. – eu tremi sabia que era verdade, mas o medo tomou conta de mim e sai correndo da sala de treinamento.

Pov Helena

Eu tinha tomado minha decisão não estava nem um pouco feliz com ela, porém não iria voltar atrás de maneira alguma, e minha decisão era ir ate a penitenciaria. No meio do caminho percebi que estava sendo seguida, Robin é claro ele estava mais envolvido e empolgado do que eu na minha relação com os meus pais.

- Não precisa se esconder Robin, você pode me acompanhar e solitário andar pelas ruas sozinha. – falei em um tom alto e natural.

- É evidente seu parentesco com Batman. – ele disse em seu tom brincalhão de costume, as vezes eu me perguntava como ele conseguia te humor sendo apadrinhado por aquele ice man.

- Pelo amor de Deus, cale a droga dessa boca. – disse ríspida, mas com um sorriso aquele moleque me deixava alegre apesar de sua inconveniência.

- Como quiser. – continuamos andando, as vezes ele fazia algum comentário inteligente e divertido como de costume ate chegarmos a minha prova de fogo.

- Agora é comigo, obrigada pela companhia. – dei um passo a frente ficando de cara no portão.

- Tem certeza posso entrar com você não estou como Robin. – ele segurou meu braço de um jeito protetor.

- Tenho total certeza Dick, isso eu tenho que fazer sozinha. – respirei fundo e entrei, assim que meus pés tocaram o interior da penitenciaria senti todo meu corpo tremeu de medo, ou melhor, de pavor.

- Posso te ajudar senhorita? – me perguntou um homem que devia ter uns 28 com o uniforme da policia.

- Sim, esta no horário de visitas, não esta? – questionei visivelmente nervosa e agitada.

- Sim é sim, veio visitar alguém? – disse novamente com simpatia.

- Sim, eu vim visitar... –fiz uma pausa para que eu tivesse coragem para ouvir o que iria sair da minha própria boca.

- Veio visitar? – ele me incentivou a continuar.

- Selina Kyle. – disse por fim.

- Me acompanhe. – eu o segui ate uma sala pequena onde só tinha uma mesa e três cadeiras. – pode se sentar vou trazê-la ate aqui.

- Obrigada. – ele saiu da sala, e não demorou nem 10 minutos, mas parecia que tinha durado uns 10 anos, ele abriu a porta trazendo _ela_ ao seu lado.

Quando _ela_ entrou na sala seus olhos se arregalaram, eu não conseguia me mexer.

- Oi, Selina, eu sou sua filha. – eu usei a voz mais fria do meu inventario e tinha uma poker face impecável, já ela tinha os olhos esbugalhados e um sorriso muito estranho.

- Helena. – ela disse em um fio de voz e veio ate mim e me abraçou, pude sentir o calor de seus braços, uma parte de mim queria empurrá-la, acusá-la e corre dali o mais depressa possível, porém outra parte mais forte e mais enérgica dizia para retribuir o abraço e fazer todas as perguntas que eu tentava ocultar de mim própria todos esses anos, mas o que eu fiz foi ficar imóvel ao seu toque caloroso e confortável.

- Você lembra de mim? – finalmente tomei coragem para falar.

- Claro que lembro seus olhos são os mesmo de quando você nasceu esse olhar corajoso e puro, você não faz ideia de como senti sua falta de como sofri sem você perto de mim, como me achou? – ela ainda tinha as mãos em meu braço.

- Sentiu minha falta? Eu pensei que me quisesse longe. – não conseguia filtra minhas palavras nem minhas emoções, estava desarmada.

- É lógico que senti sua falta minha princesa, eu só te deixei naquela família, porque eu não podia cuidar de você depois que vieram atrás de mim, seu pai quis que eu te desse para adoção, pois ele disse que não podia cuidar de você e eu muito menos. – então eu estava certíssima ele nunca me quis.

- Suspeitei disso, mas você poderia ter arrumado uma família melhor, não podia? – falei em um tom acusador.

- Como assim? Eles não cuidaram bem de você eles te maltrataram? – era real sua revolta, mas não me comoveu nem um pouco.

- Não eles não cuidaram bem de mim, quando eu tinha 4 anos me jogaram pra adoção, resumindo eu sofri um bocado achei um cara muito legal que me treino me deu um sobrenome ele foi morto eu o vinguei e hoje, bem isso é confidencial, mas finalmente parece que achei meu lugar. – agora minha poker face estava de volta com força total.

- Nossa eu nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer, me desculpa. – vi sua face se retorce de dor e de raiva seus olhos estavam transbordando de lágrimas desviei meu olhar dela, para não encará-la.

- Mas aconteceu, e de verdade não sei o que vim fazer aqui. – me soltei de seus braços.

- Eu te amo Helena, sempre amei, só fiz o que fiz para tentar te proteger, mas vejo que falhei. – seu rosto se inundou de lágrimas e seus soluções eram altos e dolorosos, eu podia ser durona, mas isso, qual foi? Eu tenho coração.

- Eu posso tentar me aproxima. – falei a abraçando.

- Eu estarei aqui. – ela me agarrou forte.

- Acabou o tempo. – disse o policial.

- Eu volto, prometo. – me afastei dela e sai, eu não esperava que fosse assim, mas me sentia muito bem pelo resultado da conversa.

- Você ta bem? – escutei Dick atrás de mim assim que sai da penitenciaria.

- Melhor do que pensava, e não precisava ter me esperado. – sorri amigável.

- Claro que precisava. – ele também sorriu.

- Você é um irmão que eu nunca tive Dick. - o abracei

- Você também Hele, você também. – me abraçou forte, pela primeira vez na vida parecia que eu tinha uma família.


	6. Meu melhor presente!

Meu melhor presente

Pov Kaldur

Eu não estou aguentando isso, já faz mais de uma semana que Helena apareceu aqui, assim que a vi pela primeira vez eu senti algo diferente de tudo que havia sentindo isso me deixou meio desestabilizado, mas eu queria tentar algo só que do nada, ela começou a viver gruda com o Robin, os dois saem sem ninguém ver, vive pelos cantos conversando e brincando, como existisse um mundo paralelo só deles, isso esta me enlouquecendo, eu tento esquecer o que estou sentindo mais parece impossível.

- Kaldur! – pude escuta atrás de mim a voz doce _dela,_ o motivo do meu desequilíbrio e do meu atual estado de nervos.

- Sim? – falei em um tom alto e frio, sem me virar para ela.

- Já esta todo mundo na cozinha terminado a festinha surpresa de aniversário do Wally. – senti ela se aproximar.

- Eu já vou. – usei o mesmo tom da frase anterior e me virei bruscamente.

- Qual é o problema? – ela segurou meus ombros me olhando preocupada.

- Nenhum. – me soltei de suas mãos e andando em direção a porta, mas a senti me segurando pelo braço.

- Nenhum? Quanto idiota, você acha que eu sou? – senti meu braço ser fortemente apertado.

- Não sei do que você ta falando. – continuei, talvez esse foi um dos grandes erros da minha vida pois pude sentir meu braço começar a latejar.

- Não me irrite sua sardinha, a uma semana atrás você veio com papinho de que eu te cativava e blá, blá e agora isso. – sua face estava totalmente vermelha de fúria, mas pra minha sorte ela soltou meu braço e pude sentir o sangue voltar a circular novamente. – você é um mentiroso esquisito.

- Não, eu não menti. – eu não podia aceitar que ela não acreditasse no que eu sinto.

- Se você não mentiu, então por que só me ignora e é rude comigo? – perguntou acusadora.

- PORQUE GOSTO DE VOCÊ, DROGA! – gritei seus olhos se arregalaram com minha explosão. – E você vive gruda no Robin, isso me incomoda. – disse em um tom totalmente distinto do ultimo tom usado. – ela ficou ainda mais chocada, porém não demorou muito para sua cara de susto se retorce em gargalhadas.

- Você, kkkk ta com ciúmes do kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Robin . – Helena tentou se acalmar enquanto lágrimas escoriam de seus olhos.

-Isso não tem graça nenhuma, pare de debochar de mim. – estava de cara fechada.

- Desculpa... – ela estava ofegante, mas a gargalhada já tinha cessado. – desculpa Kal, mas eu não aguentei isso foi extremamente idiota, o Robin é como um irmão, e um irmão mais novo tipo 3 anos mais novo. – o sorriso debochado dela, estava me deixando bravo.

- Eu me declaro pra você e você debocha de mim. – seu sorriso se desfez ao perceber minha decepção.

- Ah! Pare de drama seu bobo, e saiba também gosto de você. – eu sorri abertamente e ela se aproximou de mim passando os braços pelo meu pescoço.

- Ta fui idiota, mas você também debochou de mim. – a segurei pela cintura.

- Sei um jeito de você esquecer isso. – nossos lábios se encontram em um toque mágico para mim, entre abrimos a boca ao mesmo tempo e aprofundamos o beijo, nossas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia perfeita , ficamos assim um bom tempo ate que nos afastamos ofegantes.

- Isso foi incrível! – sorri e lhe dei um leve beijo.

- Concordo, depois a gente continua agora temos que ir para o aniversário do Wally.

Pov Wally

M' gann havia me ligado falando que teríamos uma reunião com a Liga pela manhã então teria que ir para a caverna, entrei e não tinha ninguém, mas como tava com fome, fui ate a cozinha quando cheguei lá...

- Surpresa! – gritaram todos da equipe menos Artemis que não estava presente, essa foi a primeira coisa que percebi.

- Obrigado gente, e cadê a Art que dizer a Artemis? – me corrigi rápido.

- Ainda não chegou apaixonado. – M'gann zombou de mim.

- Não entendi o que você quis dizer. – falei tentando parecer indiferente. – vocês trouxeram todas minhas comidas preferidas. – meus olhos com certeza estavam brilhando.

- Claro tudo para o aniversariante. – falou Conner dando um soco amigável em meu ombro, ultimamente ele andava mais simpático comigo, deve ser porque parei de da em cima da namorada dele.

Já tinha se passado 1 hora, eu já tinha comido tudo M'gann e Conner já tinham saído da cozinha, com certeza iam se pega em algum lugar, e nada da Artemis chega.

- Um dia ela aparecer. – falou Robin.

- Esta tão obvio assim? – Helena, Kaldur e Robin concordaram com a cabeça.

- Vou da uma volta. – sai da cozinha triste indo em direção a sala de cabeça baixa, sabia que ela tava brava, mas não aparecer era cruel comigo.

- Por que essa cara? – escutei A voz.

- Pensei que não ia aparecer. Não vai me dizer nada? – ela estava sentada no sofá e eu estava em pé com um sorriso gigante.

- Feliz aniversário. – respondeu seca.

- Nossa! É só isso, cadê a alegria, o meu abraço, meu beijo, meu presente? - me sentei a seu lado.

- Por que te daria um presente? – ela me encarou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Ah! Qual foi eu mereço, e você sabe o que eu quero?- coloquei meu braço em seus ombros.

- Não é vou continuar sem saber se você não falar. – ela continuava a me encarar seria.

- Você, é você que eu quero de presente. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, com a voz firme, instantaneamente ela se encolheu e foi para o canto do sofá.

- Você deve estar confundindo, eu não sou um brinquedinho de bebê, mas fica tranquilo que eu vou te comprar um chocalho. – sorriu provocativa.

- Que mania que você tem de insinuar que eu sou criança, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou. – sorri malicioso. – por que insiste nisso?

- Deve ser porque você é imaturo, impulsivo e desatento como uma criança. Você queria que eu te comparasse com o que KID Flash? – ela frisou bem o Kid.

- Agora que você zombou de mim, você bem que podia me dá o que eu te pedi. – sorri e me aproximei dela novamente.

- Não! – se levantou rápido me fazendo dá de cara no sofá.

- Art, você esta tão louca pra ficar comigo quanto eu. – me levantei também.

- Não mesmo! – falou em uma careta de reprovação.

-Sua boca diz uma coisa, - a agarrei rapidamente pela cintura. – e seu corpo todo diz outra.

- Cai fora! – ela me empurrou com força.

- Art, por tudo que é mais sagrado, fica comigo, faz o grande favor de para de ser tão difícil. – falei desesperado não aguentava mais a situação.

- Repete! – ela estava com um sorriso iluminado no rosto, um sorriso me fazia ficar feliz.

- Por tudo... – ela me cortou.

- Não, o fim.

- Para de ser tão difícil? – disse confuso.

Ela entrelaçou os braços em meu pescoço, se inclinou e me beijou, eu fiquei catatônico por alguns segundos eu não conseguia acreditar, abri a boca para responder o beijo, admito que fiquei com muito medo de levar uma mordida ou ser preso como nas outras vezes, mas ela continuou a me beijar com carinho e desejo senti seus dentes roçarem meu lábio inferior, quase recuei de medo, porém continuei, só que diferente da outra vez ela o mordeu devagar e com uma certa luxuria que me fez arrepiar, ela me deu um selinho com gosto de quero mais e afastou o rosto do meu.

- Finalmente você acertou Wall. – acariciou meu rosto com ternura. Espera ai?

-Era só eu dizer que você era difícil? – me soltei dela com uma cara brava.

- Eu disse que ia te mostrar como eu era difícil. – ela falou com naturalidade.

- Você me torturou, me mordeu, me deixou com problemas constrangedores de garoto, fez meu nariz sangra... – ela me cortou.

- Nariz sangra? – questionou preocupada.

- É eu tive que acelerar as moléculas do meu braço para me soltar das algemas, mas isso me causa hemorragia nasal. – estava muito nervoso.

- Desculpa. – ela estava com aquela carinha de inocente, droga! Eu não conseguia ficar bravo com ela.

- Ta perdoada, mas ainda estou bravo, eu disse que gostava de você de verdade e você continuou me maltratando. – fiz um draminha.

- Quando você falou aquilo na sala de treinamento eu tive medo Wally, mas eu tenho que admitir que gosto de você. – ela envolveu os braços no meu pescoço de novo.

- Como já havia dito também gosto muito de você, mas to irritado. – virei o rosto fazendo bico.

- Eu tiro sua irritação rapidinho. – disse em uma voz sensual beijando meu pescoço, não tinha como resistir a segurei pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra sua nuca e trouxe seus lábios ate os meus e a beijei com vontade, senti seus dedos se enroscarem com os cabelos da minha nuca, a pressionei contra meu quadril e ela arfou em minha boca, desci minha mão de sua cintura ate sua coxa e a encaixei na lateral do meu quadril, a deitei no sofá sem desgrudar nossas bocas, tudo tava perfeito ate ...

- Vão procurar um quarto. – falou Helena passando pela sala, fazendo a Artemis me empurra no chão de susto.

- É uma boa ideia. – disse apoiado no sofá.

- Nem pesar. – Artemis falou me dando uma tapa na nuca.

- Calma, é brincadeira eu espero por você o tempo que for, mas enquanto isso. – deitei novamente por cima de Artemis a beijando.

- Um quarto. – escutamos a voz de Helena do corredor e pude sentir Artemis ri em minha boca.

Pov Robin

Já era de noite e eu precisava falar com Helena, ela tinha passado o dia inteiro com Kaldur, eu não me incomodava na verdade me senti ate feliz por eles.

- Vejo que se acertaram. – falei entrando na sala onde estavam os 3 casais felizes.

- É! – disseram Wally, Artemis, Helena e Kaldur juntos.

- Desculpa Kaldur, mas posso rouba Helena de você por alguns minutos.

- Claro. – falou contra gosto.

Me direcionei ate a biblioteca com Helena logo atrás de mim.

- O que foi? – me questionou curiosa.

- Prometa que não vai me odiar depois do que eu falar.


	7. Se metendo na minha vida :

Me trollando.

Pov Robin

- O que você fez Richard? – seu semblante tinha se tornado um semblante de preocupação.

-Primeiro promete que não vai me odiar, por favor. – eu precisava dessa garantia.

- Ta bem, eu prometo. – se deu por vencida.

- Eu contei ao Batman sobre você, disse a ele que você é filha dele. – me encolhi com medo de sua reação.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE GRAYSON? – esbravejou chegando perto de mim.

- Me desculpa, mas ele tinha que saber. – falei caindo no sofá da biblioteca.

- Eu vou quebrar sua cabeça, vou suturá-la e vou quebrar de novo de uma forma mais dolorosa. – seu tom era aterrorizantemente ameaçador.

- Pode ate ser que eu mereça isso, mas fiz isso para seu bem. – tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era que ela se acalmasse.

- Para o meu bem? – questionou irônica. – Isso não me fez bem algum, e você não deveria se meter nisso. – pós o dedo no meu peito com autoridade.

- Você não consegue ver por causa do seu orgulho e de sua raiva Helena, mas eu sei que você está fugindo da justiça, pois você é menor de idade e seu responsável morreu você deveria estar em um abrigo. – sua pose autoritária se desfez.

- Não tenho problemas com isso, estou bem. – falou ficando de costas para mim.

- Está bem? – foi minha vez de ser irônico. – Você esta fora da escola, a que, 1 ano? Isso porque se você se matricular a justiça te pega, e da ultima vez que você teve doente, o que fez? Porque ir a hospitais ou clinicas você também não pode porque podem te pegar. – levantei virando o jogo.

- Ta isso tudo é verdade, mas ainda não vejo como contar sobre mim ao Batman vai me ajudar. – ela se virou pra mim.

- Simples, ele vai te registra e te dá uma ajuda de custos mensal. – falei com naturalidade.

- E quem disse que quero o nome ou ajuda dele? Ele não me quis também não o quero. – falou ríspida.

- Desculpa, mas na sua condição você não tem que quere ou deixa de querer nada você precisa voltar à escola e voltar ate uma vida social.

- Mas, não precisa ser o nome dele, vocês podem dar um jeito como fizeram com a M'gann e o Conner. – ela argumentou com rapidez.

- Era uma opção, mas preferi a mais correta, além do mais você conseguiu se dá bem com a Selina, por que não com ele também? – rebati.

- Simples ela me ama de verdade se importou e se importa comigo, ela errou sim, muito, mas errou tentando fazer a coisa certa ele não. – pude ver seus olhos se entristecerem te sido rejeitada pelo pai a doía muito, mas ela fazia de tudo para esconder.

- Ele fez isso pra te proteger Hele. – isso era verdade ele nunca tinha uma vida normal para que não colocasse pessoas que amava em perigo.

- Serio Dick? Eu não consigo acreditar, pois quando ele te "adotou" você ainda não era um herói que conseguia se proteger sozinho era? – falou em um tom angustiante.

- Não. – sussurrei havia entendido onde ela queria chegar.

- Ai esta a prova que o problema era **eu** ele escolheu **você** gostou de** você**, por isso acolheu e treinou **você **e não **eu**. – ela frisou bem os pronomes eu e você.

- Você esta querendo insinuar que ele me prefira a você? – questionei um pouco surpreso.

- Insinuar não, afirma. – respondeu confiante.

- Isso não é verdade. – disse Batman entrando na biblioteca.

- Além de ter contado a ele, pediu para ele vir aqui. – Helena me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Não. – me defendi, ela continuou a me fuzilar com os olhos.

- Ele esta dizendo a verdade eu que quis vir. – disse Batman.

- Por que? – questionou Helena agora fuzilando Batman com os olhos.

- Para conversamos, Robin. – disse meu nome inclinando a cabeça para porta.

- Já estou indo, e espero que me perdoe Helena. – Helena não me respondeu e eu me retirei da biblioteca.

Pov Helena

Dick havia saído da biblioteca me deixando sozinha com ele meu "pai", eu não queria conversa com ele, desde que me entendo por gente eu tento me convencer de que ele nunca foi necessário na minha vida e que o fato de ele ter me rejeitado não me incomodava, mas infelizmente nunca havia conseguido me convencer disso, todas as noites antes de dormi eu me perguntava o que eu tinha de errado para ele não gostar de mim, e a resposta para essa pergunta sempre me fazia tremer de medo.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa seria Helena. – ele falou se sentando no sofá a minha frente tirando a mascara.

-Eu não quero conversa com você, e nem tem motivos para conversa com você. – falei fria.

- Claro que a motivos, e você conversou com Selina, por que não pode conversa comigo? – ele me questionou com a mesma expressão que a minha uma expressão seria sem emoções.

- Ela tinha direito de conversa por causa dos 2 anos de amor e dedicação que me deu, mas você não. – o encarei acusadora.

- Eu sei o que você esta pensando Helena, você acha que eu nunca gostei de você e que nunca me preocupei com a sua existem, mas isso não é verdade eu ... – não o deixei termina.

- Você o que? Deu dinheiro para minha mãe enquanto eu estava com ela, nossa estou impressionada com seu carinho – disse irônica. – não sei se você sabe as vezes e difícil para playboys cheios da grana entenderem, mas dinheiro não resolvi tudo. – gritei deixando transparecer minha raiva, mas a poker face dele continuava intacta como uma mascara de aço.

- Eu sei disso Helena sei muito bem, eu perdi meus pais quando eu tinha 8 anos e todo dinheiro que eles me deixaram não me trouxe alegria e nem conforto emocional. – pude ver agora um leve traço de tristeza em seus olhos, eu não sabia daquilo só havia pesquisa sua identidade não sua historia, mas em vezes daquilo me comover me deixou com mais raiva.

- Mesmo tendo sentido na pele como é viver sem seus pais você me fez passar por isso. – gruni de ódio eu estava quase explodindo havia ficado com mais raiva ainda por ter admitido que eu sentia falta de ter um pai.

- Eu quis sim te dá a oportunidade de ter uma família, por isso falei para sua mãe te dá para adoção. – agora havia um tom de suplica em sua voz.

- Ótimo jeito, então é assim você coloca um filho no mundo e joga pra outro, muito bom de verdade – falei exalando ironia. – mas se não era pedir demais você podia tê-la ajudado a escolher uma família descente que quisesse de verdade um filho. – vi sua mascara cair deixando transparecer um certo desespero.

- Vejo que você esta de cabeça quente e nada que eu diga agora vai fazer você se desarma, então quero lhe oferecer um trato. – disse se levantando.

- Não vou fazer trato nenhum com você. – lhe respondi seca.

- Eu te deixo em paz por 2 meses, nem apareço na sua frente nem por causa das missões em troca você irá amanhã ate as empresas Wayne para que eu possa te registra, te matricular em uma escola e lhe dizer como ira funcionar sua mesada, se não concorda eu virei ate aqui te procurar todos os dias. – falou ignorando minha fala e estendendo a mão.

- Ok. – respondi ignorando sua mão e saindo da biblioteca.

Penitenciaria de Gothan 21 de novembro

- Wayne foi ate mim ontem. – disse a minha mãe.

- Como foi? – ela me perguntou curiosa.

- Odioso, mas terei que ir ate ele hoje, ele vai me registra e tudo mais em troca vai me deixar em paz. – fiz uma cara de indiferença.

- Rs, ele não vai desistir de você, você puxou esse jeito cabeça dura dele, na verdade todo seu jeito de ser é parecido com o dele principalmente o olhar. – fechei a cara em sinal de reprovação.

- Nós estamos começando a nos dar bem, não estrague tudo me comparando com ele. – falei com desprezo.

- Tudo bem, desculpa. – disse sorrindo.

- Estou para te perguntar uma coisa desde o primeiro dia que estive aqui. – já estava com minha cara normal de novo.

- Pode pergunta. – me incentivo.

- Você disse que não podia cuidar mais de mim depois que "eles" vieram atrás de você, afinal, quem são "eles"? – o desconforto dela com minha pergunta chegava a ser palpável.

- A Liga das Sombras. – ela falou hesitante.

- O que eles queriam de você?

- Eles disseram que minhas habilidades eram muito necessárias e que se eu não os ajudasse, eles iriam atrás de mim e de você, porém depois da entrada de Lince, eu não era tão útil, mas não podia voltar atrás. – ela disse triste.

- Você ainda tem ligações com As sombras? – tentei parecer indiferente.

- Não é bem uma ligação quando fui pega pela policia sai das sombras, mas tenho meus contatos, tanto é que eu soube que eles estão unidos a Luthor e planejam sua soltura para logo. – falou baixo, ela não fazia ideia de que aquelas informações eram extremamente preciosas para mim, nós estávamos nos dando bem, mas ainda não achava que era a hora de contar sobre minha identidade de Caçadora.

- O que você sabe sobre Lince? – perguntei curiosa já haviam comentado sobre ela.

- Ela é irmã de Ártemis uma integrante da Justiça Jovem. – eu forcei o máximo possível não demonstrar surpresa.

- Serio? Ela é irmã de uma heroína?- tentei esconde meu interesse.

- Você não sabe nem a meta. – ela me contou sobre a história de Ártemis e finalmente pude entender tudo, o porquê da obsessão dela em guarda seus segredos.

- Interessante, posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – a olhei com carinho.

- Claro minha princesa. – retribuiu meu olhar.

- Não volte a se unir a eles, se for possível, ajude a policia assim sua pena pode ate ser menor. – falei em tom de suplica.

- Não irei me unir a eles novamente, já sobre a polícia irei pensar. Ok? – ela sorriu.

- Ok. Agora tenho que ir, o Wayne esta me esperando. – a abracei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto.

- Tchau princesa!

- Tchau Selina! – sai da penitenciaria direto para as empresas Wayne queria resolver as coisas o mais rápido possível.

Pov Kaldur

Havia procurado Helena por toda caverna e nada se não achava Helena tinha que acha Robin.

- Conner, você sabe onde o Robin está? – falei me aproximando dele na garagem.

- Ele esta na sala de treinamento com o Wally e a Ártemis. – falou concentrado em sua moto.

- Obrigado. – me direcionei rapidamente, para sala de treinamento, ao chega lá logo avistei Wally e Ártemis se exercitando enquanto Robin estava sentado em um canto cabisbaixo.

- Você sabe onde Helena esta? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Sei. – disse sem levantar a cabeça.

- Aonde? – voltei a perguntar.

- Isso você vai ter que perguntar a ela. – falou com a voz fraca e visivelmente abatida.

- Por quê?

- Ela que deve te contar isso não eu. – o desanimo dele estava me incomodando.

- O que aconteceu com você? – pus a mão em seu braço.

- Eu e Helena brigamos, ela deve estar me odiando agora. – parte de mim queria dizer "Ah, bem feito", agora ela é só minha, mas outra parte dizia que ele não merecia isso e provavelmente ela devia estar sofrendo também.

- O que você fez? – tentei soar imparcial.

- Me meti na vida dela tomei decisões que não cabiam a mim, mas eu juro que foi pelo bem dela, eu só estava tentando ajudar. – ele ainda não havia olhado para mim.

- Eu acredito em você, fica calmo. – apertei seu ombro.

- Por favor, pede para ela me perdoa. – ele se virou para mim com a face angustiada.

- Pode deixar. – ele acenou com a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento e saiu da sala depois de uns 2 minutos também sai.

Pov Wally

Eu, Ártemis e Robin estávamos na sala de treinamento ela começou a se alongar e eu também e quanto Robin estava sentado meio triste, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em fala com ele Kaldur apareceu, conversaram brevemente e se retiram da sala.

- Robin está estranho. – comentei terminado meu alongamento.

- Eu percebi, mas parece que ele se resolveu com Kaldur. – ela disse parando seu alongamento e ficando de frente para mim.

- Olha só a gente está sozinho. – a segurei pela cintura.

- A gente veio aqui pra treinar. – ela sorriu para mim.

- Exato vamos treinar. –a puxei fazendo nossos lábios se chocarem, ela estava com as mãos espalmadas em meu peito e conforme eu a apertava e aprofundava o beijo ela forçava a unha me arranhado, desci minha mão ate meu objetivo sua bunda, assim que a apertei levei um pisão no pé que me fez solta-la.

- Ai, por que isso? – reclamei.

- Para de ser tarado Wally. – fez cara de brava, mas estava sorrindo.

- Qual foi Art? – me aproximei, mas ela me empurrou.

- Sem reclamações treino de luta levante sua guarda. – ele se pós em posição de combate.

- Eu tenho ideia melhor. – sorri malicioso só que levei um chute no nariz pegou meio de raspão, mas me fez sangra e cambalear.

- Qual seu problema? – a questionei levando as mãos ao nariz.

- Disse para levantar a guarda, mas fica calmo depois te recompenso direitinho do jeito que você acha melhor, mas isso só se você me ganhar. – ela sorriu.

- Por que você tem que ser tão má comigo? – me pus em posição de combate.

Pov Helena

Já estava no final da tarde quando cheguei à caverna, Wayne não estava lá quando cheguei, só Alfred, um patologista e um advogado, tive que fazer um exame de DNA convencional para que o processo de registro fosse mais fácil e rápido, porém tudo estaria resolvido amanhã, como as coisas eram rápidas com dinheiro, eu iria começar a estudar na semana que vem na mesma escola de Dick e Ártemis e havia ganhado um cartão de crédito sinistrão com o qual podia comprar tudo o que eu quisesse.

- Helena onde estava? – me perguntou Kaldur assim que cheguei não tinha certeza se deveria contar a verdade.


	8. Liga das Sombras

Liga das Sombras

Pov Helena

- Senta! – lhe indiquei o sofá com a mão respirei fundo e me sentei ao seu lado. – Eu estava com minha mãe e depois fui resolver alguns problemas de registro e escola.

- Sua mãe? - ele me encarou surpreso.

- Exato descobri quem são meus pais. – tentei parecer imparcial.

- E, quem são? – questionou curioso.

- Ainda não me sinto preparada para dizer, eu tenho que resolver muitas coisas comigo mesma e com eles tudo esta uma bagunça. – ele me olhava serio.

- O Robin sabe? – ele estava tenso.

-Sabe, mas ... – ele não me deixou termina.

- Ele sabe e eu não. – ele me olhava decepcionado.

- É diferente. – eu o segurei pelos ombros tentando fazer com que ele olhasse pra mim.

- Diferente como? Você confia nele não em mim. –ele se solte e se levantou bruscamente.

- Não é nada disso seu idiota, foi ele quem descobriu e me contou. – gritei também me levantando.

- De verdade? – ele estava desconfiado, como pude gosta de um idiota assim.

- Agora quem não confia em quem? – perguntei ríspida e sai da sala.

Pov Wally

Happy Harbor 22, de novembro

Eu estou na aula de história, mas não faço ideia do que o professor esteja passando, só consigo pensar nela na minha loira malvada, eu me sinto um cara totalmente diferente ao seu lado, um cara completo, já não consigo mais achar tanta graça nas outras garotas, toda vez que olho para Ártemis me da vontade de abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar, quero protegê-la, cuidá-la fazer dela a garota mais feliz de todo universo de tudo que existe, vejo que não só estou apaixonado por ela, mas também a amo como nunca amei ninguém é algo forte, avassalador, porém ao mesmo tempo calmo e sereno ela é tudo o que eu precisava, mas tenho medo que ela não sinta o mesmo.

- Senhor West! – fui acordado dos meus devaneios pelos berros do meu professor.

- Sim? – perguntei um pouco desorientado.

- Seu celular esta tocando. – ele me olhou serio.

- Me desculpa e com licença. – peguei meu celular e sai da sala para atendê-lo.

- Alô. – era da caverna.

- Kid Flash, após sua aula vem direto com o Superboy e Miss Marte para caverna, ok? – falou Aqualad na sua voz de comando.

- Ok! – respondi e desliguei o telefone voltando para sala, não demorou muito a aula acabou eu nem havia visto o tempo passar pensando na loira.

- Hey! Casal, temos que ir para o Monte da Justiça. – disse me aproximando de Conner e M'gann que estavam perto de uma árvore no pátio.

- O que houve? – questionou Conner preocupado.

- Aqualad quer falar com a gente parece que é serio. – eles acenaram com a cabeça e fomos ate a caverna, ao chegá-la, já estava o resto da equipe lá e minha loira que sorriu pra mim assim que me viu.

- Chamei vocês aqui por causa da informação que Caçadora nos forneceu. Caçadora. – Aqualad falou dando a palavra para Caçadora.

- Eu tenho um informante na Liga das Sombras, e soube que eles planejam soltar Luthor. – pude perceber Ártemis estremecer com aquelas palavras.

- Quem é seu informante? – perguntou Conner.

- Mulher Gato eu tenho um acordo com ela, ela me ajuda eu a ajudo diminuir sua pena. – respondeu Caçadora com tranquilidade.

- E como sabemos que podemos confiar nela? – perguntou Art ainda abalada.

- Confie em mim, ela esta dizendo a verdade. – respondeu a morena com convicção.

- Então, quero todos alertas eu e Robin, entraremos em contato com a Liga, e iremos informa com será a missão. – falou Aqualad se retirando da sala junto com Robin.

- Artemis! – antes que eu pudesse chega perto do meu amor Helena a chamou.

-Sim? – disse receosa.

- Precisamos conversa. – Helena respondeu seria.

- Art? – disse com carinho.

- Eu já venho Wally. – falou seguindo Helena.

Pov Ártemis

- O que você quer? – perguntei entrando atrás de Helena em seu quarto.

- Conversa, sobre a Liga das Sombras. – ele falou com naturalidade se sentando na cama.

- Isso é um assunto de toda equipe, não acho que devemos... – ela me interrompeu.

- Eu sei de tudo. – falou com calma.

- Não sei do que esta falando. – fingi uma cara confusa.

- Não precisa fingir, não estou te julgando sobre seu segredo, só não queria que ficasse na duvida de que eu sabia ou não. – sorriu pra mim.

- Ainda não sei do que estava falando. – eu estava assustada.

- Eu só acho que você deveria contar pro Wally sobre seus pais e sua irmã, sabe vocês se gostam de verdade e em uma relação à confiança é extremamente importante. – disse me ignorando.

-Eu não vou dizer nada. – falei ríspida.

- Como quiser, só quis ajudar, e te avisar, eu tenho problemas pessoa com a Liga das Sombras por isso vou pegar cada um deles e não quero que seu amor familiar me impeça. – ela disse seria e com raiva.

- Pode deixar. – falei abaixando a cabeça.

- E sobre o Wally você tem certeza? – ela perguntou agora com carinho, (essa garota dever ser bipolar.)

- Eu amo o Wally, e não posso perdê-lo de jeito nenhum, por isso tenho medo de contar. – falei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Se ele te ama também, algo que acredito que seja verdade, ele vai entender Art. – ela pós a mão em meu ombro.

- Não posso ariscar. – disse me levantando.

- Como quiser. – falou sorrindo confortadoramente.

Pov Helena

A conversa com a Ártemis tinha sido tensa, e meu deu fome, por isso fui ate cozinha onde dei de cara com o Richard.

- Oi! – falou Dick hesitante.

- Oi! – falei com frieza indo em direção a geladeira.

-Hele, desculpa, eu só queria ajudar você. – sua voz era de um menino de 6 anos triste.

- Por favor. – agora era de um menino de 3 anos, não consegui resistir.

- Tudo bem, fui um pouco dura com você. – sorri abertamente e pude ver seu rosto se iluminar.

- Estou perdoado? – ele se levantou da cadeira em um pulo.

- Está! – ele veio ate mim e me abraçou com carinho e eu retribui com entusiasmo.

- Estou atrapalhando? – pude escutar a voz de Kaldur atrás de mim.

- Claro que não. – disse Dick me soltando prontamente.

- Na verdade esta sim. – falei com raiva.

- Desculpa! – disse Kaldur ríspido saindo da cozinha.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Dick confuso.

- Ele não confia em mim, e brigou comigo por eu não quere dizer quem são meus pais. – cruzei os braços seria.

- Depois vocês, se acertam, a gente se acertou. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas é diferente, você é meu maninho ele é um idiota. – afaguei sua cabeça.

- Você gosta dele! – revirei meus olhos em reprovação, enquanto Dick ria da minha cara.

Enquanto isso...

Pov Ártemis

Assim que sai do quarto da Helena me encontrei com o Wally na sala.

- O que a Helena queria? - perguntou Wally curioso.

- Coisas de garota. – disse me sentando no sofá.

- Ata. – disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Wall, o que você sente por mim? – estava insegura.

-Eu... eu gosto muito de você. – disse nervoso.

- Só gosta? – insistiu.

- Bem, sabe eu... – ele tava muito nervoso.

- Você?- o incentivei.

- O que você sente por mim? – agora era ele que fazia essa pergunta.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – revidei com rapidez.

- Mas, eu acho que a frase com 3 palavras deve ser dita pela dama primeiro. – disse ficando nervoso de novo.

- Eu discordo. – eu não ia dizer que o amava primeiro, eu sabia que Wally gostava de mim, mas ele continuava sendo um moleque tarado.

- Eu não. – disse segurando minha mão.

- Ok, enquanto você tiver essa opinião você não toca em mim. – sorri com deboche e me levantei.

- Art ! – exclamou com carinha de cachorro sem dono, ele é tão fofo, mas agora não.

Pov Wally

A conversa com a Ártemis tinha me deixado pra baixo, só tinha uma coisa que podia me animar agora, e essa coisa era comer, por isso corri para cozinha.

- Por que essa cara? – perguntei para Helena assim que entrei na cozinha.

- Kaldur, e você? – disse me dando um bolinho.

- Ártemis. – respondi pegando o bolinho.

- Sorte do Robin, por não ter namorada. – ela falou mordendo seu bolinho com uma certa amargura, tive que ri.

- É verdade, mas por que você e Kaldur brigaram? – me sentei ao seu lado.

- Ele não confia em mim, você e Ártemis?

- Ela quer que eu diga, eu te amo primeiro. – falei de cara feia.

- Por que não diz?

- Simples, ela é má, antes da gente ficar junto ela me maltrato muito, tenho medo.

- Saquei, mas ela te ama Wally, pode ter certeza. – ela parecia dizer a verdade.

- Se é verdade, ela vai me dizer.

- Vocês dois na sala, agora. – disse Robin com a cabeça pra dentro da cozinha.

Fomos até sala onde já estava todo mundo.

- Entramos em contato com a Liga e eles descobriram que a Liga das Sombras ira tentar liberta, o Luthor na próxima madrugada, mas por enquanto todos devemos ficar aqui nos preparando. – disse Aqualad.


	9. Forever Alone NÃO!

Forever Alone, NÃO!

Pov Helena

Ótimo, agora vou ter que aguentar a sardinha, o casal "nós nos amos, mas não falamos", praticamente dois dias ninguém merece.

- Por que ta desse jeito? – questionou Wally baixo.

- Porque vou ter aguenta você, Ártemis e Kaldur aqui por um bom tempo. – disse ríspida.

- Ai! Que maldade. – ele tinha cara de ofendido.

- Desculpa. – sorri e o abracei, e pude ver Ártemis nos olhar de rabo de olho com insatisfação.

- Tudo bem. Quer voltar a comer? – ele perguntou apontando para cozinha.

- Só se for agora. – comer era o melhor remédio para uma briga de casal.

Nós já estávamos a quase 4 hs na cozinha. Calma! A gente não tava só comendo, na verdade conversamos, contamos piadas e rimos mais do que comemos.

- Sabe de uma coisa se ela não quer que eu encoste nela é isso que vou fazer, vou dá um belo gelo nela. – falou Wally se referindo a Ártemis.

- Você ta certo, se o Kaldur não confia em mim também não preciso confiar nele. Estamos juntos! – apertamos as mãos selando o compromisso.

-Isso ai, aquela loira malvada vai ver só! – disse todo decidido.

- Wally? – falou Ártemis com a voz melosa entrando na cozinha.

- Fala! – respondeu o rapidinho, com rapidez e cara de idiota.

- Serio mesmo Wally? – questionei indignada.

- Desculpa, mas eu não resisto. – falou olhando pra mim, e percebi que Kaldur também estava na cozinha.

- Wally, vamos conversa. - ainda falava com voz melosa e cara de inocente.

- Claro! – Wally se levantou e foi atrás dela feito um cachorrinho.

- Agora é com a gente. – falou Kaldur hesitante se sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu não sou idiota igual ao Wally. – fechei a cara.

- Eu sei, por isso estou me sentando sei que vai demora bastante, para você começar a me ouvir de verdade. – falou com ar de cansado.

- Pode começar. – falei seria.

Pov Richard

Aqui estou eu na biblioteca da caverna estudando estratégias de ataque e defesa, de verdade eu amo fazer isso, mas às vezes é tão cansativo e monótono por isso em alguns momentos tenho vontade de ser um garoto normal, ou pelo menos mais livre como meus amigos de equipe. Esses pensamentos me fizeram larga meu trabalho e ir para sala e tentar acha algo de interessante na TV.

- Zanata! – escutei o computador da caverna falar e me virei rapidamente para porta.

- Oi Robin! – disse sorridente vindo ate mim.

- Oi! – respondi com uma empolgação evidente, eu gostava muito de sua presença.

- Onde esta todo mundo? – perguntou sorridente.

- Tendo conversas de casais. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Como assim? – ela estava surpresa.

- Seu pai deve ter te contado que temos uma nova integrante, – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – bem essa nova integrante e Kaldur estão juntos, Conner e M'gann já são um casal a um bom tempo e Wally e Ártemis finalmente resolveram assumir que se gostam. – ela me encarava boquiaberta.

- Eu estou chocada. Ártemis e Wally? – ela começou a ri. – Inacreditável!

- Não acho, eu ate acredito que eles foram feitos um para outro, olhando para eles ate começo acredita em almas gemias. – disse sorrindo.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse romântico Robin. – disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não sou um príncipe romântico, mas tenho meus momentos. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas não ta um pouco tarde para você vir ate aqui? – ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Esta me expulsando daqui Robin? – disse fingindo uma cara de ofendida.

- Claro que não, nunca, é só que já ta de noite, e seu pai parece tão protetor, estranhei um pouco. – falei me sentando mais perto dela.

- Ele ta em missão ia ficar sozinha em casa, então pensei em vir aqui não gosto de ficar só. – falou abraçando as pernas.

- Você pode dormi aqui hoje, todo mundo vai dormi aqui por causa de uma missão. Quer ficar? – passei meu braço sobre seus ombros com delicadeza.

- Quero muito, obrigada Robin. – ela me abraçou com alegria senti meu corpo arrepia com seu toque inesperado.

- De nada. – sorri bobo quando ela me soltou.

- E que missão é essa, posso ajudar? – ela disse seria, porém muito entusiasmada.

- Nós vamos impedir a fuga de Luthor e também iremos captura a Liga das Sombras. – falei convicto.

- Então? Vou poder ajudar você, que dizer vocês? – ela me olhava doce.

- Claro, - respondi bobo. – seu pai com certeza vai querer nos mata por, por você nessa, mas pode sim. – sorri.

- Obrigada! – ela retribuiu o sorriso e me abraçou novamente, dessa vez pus minhas mãos em suas costas e pressionei com carinho, senti o cheiro de morango de seus cabelos, morango, perfeito.

- Tudo bem Robin? – perguntou assim que me soltou eu ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Tudo ótimo, na verdade perfeito. – sorri abertamente, e ela sorriu timidamente.

- Que bom. – vi suas bochechas ganharem um leve rubor.

- Esta com vergonha? – perguntei tirando uma mexa de seu cabelo de seu belo rosto e pondo atrás da orelha.

- N-não, claro que não. - disse virando o rosto para outro lado.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. – pus minha mão em seu queixo e a fiz se virar para mim.

- Eu já disse que não estou. – falou pondo a mão na lateral do meu pescoço. Foi minha vez de cora. – Já você... – sorriu de lado.

- Se você não assumiu, - inclinei a cabeça ainda com a mão em seu queixo. – eu também não assumo. – olhei desafiador.

- Seu chato. – ela deu um leve tapa em meu peito apoiando sua mão no lugar do tapa.

- Eu sou chato e você é linda. – tentei soar sedutor.

- Obrigada! – a vi sorrindo com os olhos, o que na minha opinião era um dom, não pude me conter me inclinei mais enquanto passava a mão de seu queixo para sua nuca e selei nossos lábios, senti sua mão segura a lateral do meu pescoço com mais força, o que me incentivou a aprofundar o beijo, passei a língua em seu lábio inferior, a escutei suspirar enquanto abria a boca dando passagem para minha língua, prontamente aceitei o convite pude saboreá-la melhor ficamos assim ate o ar falta.

- De nada. – falei risonho e ofegante.

- Eu não acredito que fiquei com um garoto mais novo que eu. – riu debochada.

- Preconceituosa! – disse bravo me afastando um pouco e ficando de costas.

- Mas eu gostei e muito. – a escutei em meu ouvido me abraçando por trás.

- Tanto faz, vai procura um garoto mais velho. – disse me fazendo de difícil.

- Eu não quero um garoto mais velho, eu quero você. – falou me dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Tem certeza? – me virei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Absoluta! – ela me beijo afirmando o que me dizia.

Pov Wally

Eu e Ártemis conversamos e nos entendemos super bem.

- Fico feliz por você ter perdoado meu exagero. – disse me dando um selinho.

- Eu também, gosto demais de você Ártemis. – sorri ao ver seu sorriso.

- De verdade? Prova! – sorriu brincalhona.

- Então vou te contar meu maior medo, ao que não contei a ninguém. – ela me olhou curiosa.

-Diga! – me abraçou com expectativa.

- Tenho medo de perde as pessoas que amo, tenho medo de perde você. - falei tímido.

- Own! Que lindo! – ela me deu um beijo cheio de carinho.

- E você? – a questionei depois do beijo.

- Eu também gosto muito de você. – sorriu.

- Fico feliz, mas não foi isso que perguntei, queria saber seu medo. – sua face não demonstrava emoção nenhuma.

- Nunca pensei nisso. – respondeu com indiferença.

23 de novembro, Monte da justiça.

Acordei 7hs da manhã fui ate o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal, fui toma café e depois fui para sala ver o tele jornal matinal, quando...

-Wow! – exclamei alto ao ver Robin dormindo no sofá com Zatanna em cima dele, também dormindo.

- Fogo! Onde? – gritou Robin assustado acordando e apertando Zatanna, já acorda, ao seu corpo.

- Calma! Robin, não tem fogo nenhum e só o Wally. – disse se levantando e apontando para mim.

- Vocês dormiram aqui, juntinhos? – sorri malicioso.

- Sim! – falou Robin com naturalidade enquanto Zatanna corava.

- Que gritaria foi é essa? – disse Helena entrando na sala com um taco de beisebol, da onde ela tirou isso?

-Desculpa, fui eu, é que fiquei surpreso ao ver Robin e Zatanna dormindo no sofá. – respondi olhando pra ela com um olhar insinuante.

- Juntos? – ela retribuiu o olhar e os fitou com o mesmo olhar.

- Isso! – afirmei sorrindo.

- Parem, com essas insinuações, não aconteceu nada ela só dormiu aqui por que estava sozinha em casa. – disse Robin bravo.

- Mas tem muitos quartos aqui, dava para cada um dormi em um quarto, ou se preferissem em um quarto só. – disse Helena rindo sendo acompanhada por mim.

- Nós estávamos vendo TV e acabamos dormindo aqui não aconteceu nada demais. – se explicou Zatanna mais vermelha do que um tomate.

- Bom dia gente! – falou Ártemis entrando na sala me abraçando com cara de sono. – Zatanna? – disse surpresa ao percebe a menina vermelha na sala.

- Oi Ártemi. – falou com vergonha.

- Ela irá na missão com a gente. – disse Robin tentando tira o foco da situação anterior.

- Não sei não Robin, se acontecer algo com ela o pai dela nos mata. – disse Helena receosa.

- Ela não vai morre. – falei tranquilo.

- Quem te garante? Lidaremos com assassinos treinados. – disse a morena com frieza, senti Ártemis estremecer ao meu lado.

- Eu me garanto. – falou Zatanna de volta sua cor natural com firmeza.


	10. A Batalha

A Batalha

Pov Wally

Passamos o dia inteiro nos preparando para batalha, Helena passou o dia seria e concentrada parecia até outra pessoa, Ártemis estava tensa, assustada estava me preocupando, depois da missão iria conversa com ela.

Já estávamos preparados tínhamos o fator surpresa ao nosso dispor, estávamos divididos eu, Ártemis, Caçadora e Robin estávamos na ala sudoeste, Aqualad, Zatanna, Superboy e Miss Marte estavam na ala sudeste, estávamos totalmente camuflados e escondidos. E escutamos uma explosão dentro do presídio e pelo barulho a explosão havia sido entre a ala masculina e feminina, esse deveria ter sido o plano uma fuga pela ala feminina já que era menos vigiada daria mais tempo para fugir, mas eles não contavam que nós estivéssemos próximos a ala feminina.

- Robin, entre com os outro na penitenciaria e tente um bloqueio direto. – ordenou Kaldur em pensamento, pela rede de comunicação estabelecida por Miss Marte.

- Deixa com a gente! – exclamou Robin. Porém antes conseguíssemos entrar fomos atingidos por destroços da nova explosão no murro da ala onde estávamos.

- Que surpresa! – exclamou Lince saindo da penitenciaria e olhando diretamente para Ártemis, que congelou a vê-la. Caçadora se levantou rapidamente golpeando Lince com habilidade.

- Reage Ártemis! – gritou agora lutando com Lince.

- Não acho uma boa ideia. – surgia agora o Mestre dos Esportes, com Luthor e Mulher Gato.

- Chegou a hora! – disse Ártemis se levantando.

- Você é minha então. – disse Lince, fugindo da Caçadora e indo em direção a Ártemis em um giro rápido. Luthor tentou aproveita o momento de distração e tentou fugir, ate que foi interceptado por Robin, que tentou lhe golpear, mas pra minha surpresa Luthor se defendeu com uma habilidade admirável.

- Você não consegue ficar quieta por muito tempo, não? – falou Caçadora olhando fixamente para Mulher gato com uma certa dor.

- Desculpa, mas não é do meu feitio ficar presa. – respondeu Mulher gato, dando um salto majestoso por cima de Caçadora tentando fugir, mas para minha grande surpresa Caçadora deu um salto tão alto e majestoso quanto o da Mulher gato, a pegando no ar.

- Só sobrou eu e você. – falou Mestre dos Esportes com uma voz ameaçadora.

- Vamos nessa. – falei partindo para briga.

Todos nós estávamos tendo uma luta complica e acerada. A luta de Ártemis e Lince era a mais emocional, parecia que as duas se conheciam a anos, e apesar de esta ocupado e os movimentos de Ártemis serem rápidos, podia ver seus olhos cheios de medo, e eu não era o único que parecia presta a atenção nessa luta, o Mestre dos Esportes, também não tirava os olhos da luta delas, ele tinha um ar preocupado. A luta da Caçadora e Mulher gato, era uma luta digamos a mais artística, era uma luta quase aérea, por causa de seus saltos, Caçadora estava tensa e parecia se conter em seus golpes como se não quisesse machucar sua adversária, que por outro lado atacava despreocupadamente, a única luta que parecia normal era a de Robin e Luthor, era uma luta totalmente fria e técnica.

(Pov Ártemis)

- Você tem certeza do que esta fazendo Art, não acha perigoso? – questionou Jade debochada.

- Cala a boca! – saltei lhe dando um chute certeiro na lateral do tórax, há fazendo cair.

- Se você me prender todos vão saber do seu segredo. – gritou com um sorriso perverso que me fez congela.

Pov Wally

Estava mais concentrado em minha luta meu oponente era muito forte e habilidoso, eu tinha a velocidade a meu favor, porém ele tinha experiência estava uma luta equilibrada e técnica, comecei a corre ao seu redor tentando tira-lo do chão, mas antes que conseguisse, ele soltou bolas de golfe no chão que me fizeram desequilibrar e tive que para a corrida para não cair, já estava preparando outro golpe quando escutei Lince gritar do chão que iria revela algum segredo de Ártemis, o que me fez ficar distraído, e fui atingido por um taco de beisebol na cabeça pelo Mestre do Esportes, e cai tonto no chão, assim que cheguei ao solo vi meu adversário vir ate mim posicionado para mais um golpe, talvez um golpe que pudesse me apagar para sempre, ele tinha força o bastante para isso.

- Não ouse fazer isso! – Ártemis gritou vindo até nós.

- Não me de ordens pirralha, você que deveria me obedecer afinal eu sou seu pai. – ele falou se virando para ela.

- Cala essa boca, não fale idiotices! – ela estava gritando desesperada.

- Acho que eu não iria saber quem é você? E não estou falando idiotices, você pode odiar isso mais você não pode negar Ártemis, eu sou seu pai. – disse rígido.

- Não importa se você é meu pai se você encostar nele eu acabo com você. – falou amarga. Então era verdade ele era o pai dela, como ela pode ter escondido isso de mim.

- Que graça uma reunião de família, só esta faltando à mamãe, com certeza ela estaria aqui se ela pudesse andar, maninha. – falou Lince perto de nós.

- Chega! – gritou Ártemis tremendo.

- É chega. – falou o Mestre dos Esportes voltando o olhar para mim, e se posicionando de novo para me ataca.

- Se você se meche eu disparo! – ameaçou Ártemis apontando a flecha na direção de seu... pai.

- Há,há,há, essa eu quero ver duvido que você faça isso com seu querido papai. – disse Lince cruzando e olhando a cena com interesse.

- Ártemis, abaixa o arco. – disse o Mestre dos Esportes com calma.

- Sai de perto dele. – respondeu seria, ele não a obedeceu e se moveu para me ataca, mas antes conseguisse foi atingido por uma flechada na lateral do abdômen.

- Como pode? – perguntou caído no chão, Lince parecia chocada.

- Eu não acredito! – Lince falou andando para trás.

- Eu escolhi meu caminho, e nenhum de vocês vai me impedir. – Ártemis se virou para Lince.

- Estou fora! – Lince saiu correndo, Ártemis lhe atingiu uma flecha na perna, o que a fez tropeçar, com dificuldade Lince criou uma cortina de fumaça e desapareceu. Ártemis não foi atrás dela, ela se virou para o pai que tentava fugir e disparou uma flecha que se abriu em uma rede e o prendeu.

- Você vai ter que pagar... pai. – ela estava quase chorando.

- Ártemis. – falei com uma voz sufocada.

- Wally eu... – ela parecia buscar uma justificativa convincente.

- Eu não acredito que escondeu isso de mim. – eu tinha aberto meu coração para ela assumi meu medo de, perde-la, perguntei seus medos dei oportunidades para me contar sua historia, mas não, ela continuou a mentir para mim. – Você não é sobrinha do Arqueiro, não é?

- Não eu não sou. – ela tentou se aproximar de mim, mas me levantei antes ainda tonto.

- Devemos levá-lo para uma sela. – apontei para o homem ao nosso lado.

Pov Geral

No outro lado da penitenciaria os outros membros da equipe também lutavam, Zatanna lutava com Al Ghul Ra, uma luta onde Zatanna se destacava positivamente, Aqualad com Sensei, Superboy com Gancho, Miss Marte com Professor Ojo.

Pov Helena

Eu estava triste e com raiva, ela havia me dito que não voltaria para Liga das Sombras, mentirosa, mas mesmo assim continuava me segurando para não machucá-la.

- O que foi garota? Parece estar se contendo. – disse curiosa em cima de uma barra de ferro.

- Quieta! – falei pulando e me empoleirando na barra de ferro a sua frente.

- Sua voz? Eu a conheço. – ela falou se desarmando, eu não aguentei queria mostra pra ela o que estava fazendo, tirei a máscara.

- Helena! – sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos arregalados.

- Exato! Mãe. – disse áspera.

- Meu amor eu... – ela tentava se desculpar.

- Você mentiu para mim. – falei com raiva.

- Eles sabiam de você e me ameaçaram de novo, eu não sabia que você podia se defender. – ela tentava virar o jogo.

- Eu não menti só omiti, tava tentando ter mais confiança em você para conta. – falei em um tom acusador.

- Se eu me entregar posso ter mais uma chance? – ela tirou a mascara e me olhou doce.

- Já pra dentro. – disse como uma mãe fala com filho. – Amanhã venho te ver. – falei pondo minha mascara novamente e saltando da barra caindo perfeitamente de pé.

- Pode deixar. – ela saltou da barra caindo da mesma forma que eu.

- Eu te acompanho. – fui andando com ela chegando perto de Ártemis e Kid Flash e pude vê-los conversando e o pai de Ártemis preso, a volta pra Caverna seria complicada.

Ártemis entregou seu pai aos policiais, Selena se entregou de forma civilizada, Robin vinha com Luthor, e logo atrás o resto da equipe vinha trazendo Gancho e Sensei.

- Apesar, de não termos pego todos, o objetivo maior foi conquistado impedimos a fuga de Luthor. – disse Aqualad já dentro da penitenciaria.

- Ártemis, você não devia ter feito isso com seu pai! – gritou o Mestre dos Esportes sendo arrastado pelos policiais. Todos olharam para Ártemis surpresos.


	11. Fim da 1ª temporada

Resolução Final

Pov Wally

A ida para caverna foi muito tensa Kaldur olhava para Ártemis como se quisesse acha uma resposta em seu olhar, Conner, M'gann e Zatanna tinham um olhar decepcionado, Robin estava indiferente a situação, Helena parecia querer consolá-la com o olhar e eu nem consiga olhar para ela, me sentia dividido entre a raiva por ela ter me escondido sua historia, e pelo... sei lá não sabia que nome dar aquilo, tinha vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que tava tudo bem, que ela não tinha feito nada de errado, mas a raiva e a magoa não deixavam, mas sabia também que se olhasse para aquele rosto lindo e levemente molhado por lágrima, iria fazer o que estava com vontade de fazer, porém não sabia se iria aguentar.

Finalmente chegamos à caverna todos pararam na sala olhando para Ártemis, ficaram nessa posição por uns 2 minutos todos menos eu.

- Chega! – gritou Helena com raiva ficando na frente de Ártemis. – Parem de olhar para ela desse jeito. – continuou com firmeza.

- Ela mentiu pra gente Helena. – falou Kaldur com voz de liderança.

- Idai? Ela tinha um segredo, ta bom, todos aqui devem ter um. – retrucou

- Não assim! – falou Conner no seu tom autoritário habitual.

- É você está certo, o seu antigo segredo com M'gann era só um namoro, o do Kaldur e Wally ninguém sabe, e o do Robin? Vamos ver, espera, Robin não se chama Robin de verdade, mas ninguém o chama pelo seu verdadeiro nome porque ninguém sabe qual é. – ela falava com calma agora. – mas se segredos desse tipo são mais interessantes, ok, podem começar a me olhar desse jeito também, pois descobri que a Mulher Gato é minha mãe. – falou ríspida.

- Sua mãe? – questionou Kaldur incrédulo.

- Exato! Vamos agora olhem para mim com os olhos do juízo, os olhos da condenação, eu não ligo, não fiz nada de errado e nem ela, então parem de torturá-la. Vocês não estão vendo que ela esta sofrendo, ela acabou de prender o pai, dá uma flechada na irmã e ainda vai ter que enfrentar a mãe em casa. – Ártemis soluçou atrás de Helena. – ela não nos traiu, ela só quis se proteger da desconfiança das pessoas, se ela quisesse nos trair ela não teria feito o que fez. – finalizou saindo com Ártemis da sala.

- Acho que Helena tem razão. – disse M'gann.

-Concordo! – se pronunciou Zatanna.

- Eu sempre soube sobre o segredo de Ártemis, e sempre confiei nela, vocês deviam fazer o mesmo. – disse Robin saindo da sala sendo seguido por Zatanna.

Pov Helena

- Dorme aqui hoje, pode ate ficar no meu quarto já é de manhã e você precisa dormi. – falei tirando suas botas.

- E você? – falou quase surrando.

- Eu durmo depois, antes tenho que falar com Kaldur e ir visitar minha mãe. Descansa garota. – afaguei sua cabeça e me direcionei a porta.

- Hele! – exclamou fraco.

- Sim?

- Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. – disse se ajeitando na cama.

- De nada, é pra isso que temos amigos, eles fazem essas coisas. – sorri amigável, ela retribuiu meu sorriso, e me retirei do quarto.

Assim que entrei na sala encontrei Kaldur dormindo desconfortavelmente no sofá, e Wally encostado na parede olhando para o nada.

- Ficar parado ai não vai fazer você se sentir melhor Wally. – falei amigavelmente.

- Eu sei, mas não sei fazer outra coisa no momento. – ele não olhou pra mim continuava a focar no nada.

- Que tal dormi? – questionei.

- Não sei se consigo. – falou abaixando a cabeça.

- Tenta. – ele se retirou da sala ainda cabisbaixo, mas sabia que ia se recuperar.

- Acorda! – gritei pulando no sofá fazendo Kaldur acorda assustado.

- Droga, quer me matar de susto? – falou ríspido.

- Desculpa! – sorri e ele se ajeitou no sofá.

- O que você quer? Pensou na nossa conversa? – disse interessado.

- Pensei e acho que devemos ser amigos. – não olhei para seu rosto.

- Só amigos, nada mais? – ele parecia triste com a própria pergunta.

- É... – olhei para seu rosto visivelmente triste.

- Você tem certeza? Eu sei que sou muito desconfiado, cabeça dura e tudo, mas posso... – não o deixei termina.

- Não, você não pode, isso tudo é o que você é, desconfiado, cabeça dura, cabelo esquisito, essas são suas características, não quero te mudar, não posso te mudar, então é melhor assim. – falei com toda minha sinceridade.

- Você esta certa Hele, então somos amigos agora. – ele sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura, senti sua respiração lenta em meu pescoço, a lateral de nossas faces se roçaram causando um leve arrepio e antes que eu pudesse percebe estávamos nos beijando calmamente.

- Desculpa. – ele disse meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem, amigos às vezes fazem isso. –sorri abertamente.

- É? Eu não sabia. – ele falou com ironia.

- É. – respondi e o senti vir ate a mim novamente.

Pov Robin

- Não está com sono? – perguntei a Zatanna brincando com seus cabelos.

- Um pouco. – respondeu baixinho ficando de frente pra mim com as pernas cruzadas no sofá da biblioteca da mesma forma que eu estava.

- Quer ir embora? Seu pai já deve ter chegado. – continuei a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Esta me expulsando mocinho? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha fazendo uma cara de ofendida.

- É claro que não, só não quero que tenha problemas com seu pai. – fiquei mais próximo dela.

- Fica calmo, ele vai surta, mas depois tudo fica bem, vai ate ficar orgulhoso do meu desempenho na luta. É que antes de ir quero fazer mais algumas coisas. – ela sorriu pra mim em um misto de sedução e vergonha.

- E o que seria essas coisas? – me fiz de desentendido, mas sem soltar seus cabelos.

- Me diverti um pouco, com um certo piralho. – ela riu abertamente com o comentário.

- Piralho? – disse indignado me sentando direito no sofá.

- Robin! – ela falou sedutora ainda rindo pondo uma perna em cima do meu colo. – Vem cá. – disse de um jeito provocativo me chamando com o dedo. OMG! Como uma menina de 14 anos pode ser tão sexy? Eu amo a evolução e globalização humana.

- Não. – foi o não mais fraco e mentiroso da minha vida.

- Vem logo! – disse mais provocativa, e não consegui resistir, fui pra cima dela com tudo colocando meus lábios na lateral do seu pescoço, o que a fez soltar um gritinho de surpresa, fiz uma trilha de beijos de seu pescoço ate sua boca a beijando com calma, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso ate que ela me afastou. – Calma piralho! – falou sorrindo.

- Desculpa. – voltei a beijá-la com mais calma.

Pov Wally

Consegui dormi um pouco depois do meu curto dialogo com Helena, já estava praticamente no começo da tarde eu ainda tava com sono, mas Ártemis não saia da minha cabeça, tinha sonhado com ela, na verdade não era um sonho era um pesadelo: eu estava em uma sala escura e vazia, quando comecei a escutar a Ártemis chora e chamar pelo meu nome, mas não conseguia achá-la de jeito nenhum, no clímax do meu desespero acordei, e não consegui dormi mais, eu estava magoado mais queria saber como ela estava, então fui em direção a sala em busca de sua localização.

- Cof! – tossi forçado para chamar a atenção de Kaldur e Helena que estavam se beijando.

- Ah! Oi Wally. – disse Helena sem graça se afastando do Kaldur.

- Desculpa por atrapalhar, mas é que eu queria saber onde a Ártemis está. – falei sorrindo sem graça.

- Sem problema eu já tava de saída tenho que ir visitar minha mãe, e a Ártemis esta dormindo no meu quarto. – falou se levantando do sofá e se ajeitando.

- Obrigado, vou ate lá. – disse me virando.

- Faça isso mesmo. – me incentivou.

Sai da sala direto para o quarto de Helena, entrei sem bater na porta sabia que ainda estava dormindo, fui ate a cama e pude ver seu rosto um pouco avermelhado por causa do choro, seus longos e lindos cabelos loiros estavam soltos e esparramados na cama, ela é tão linda, tão frágil, não resisti e me deitei ao seu lado a cama era bem grande, era uma Box gigante de casal, mas mesmo assim tive que afasta seus cabelos para deitar, ela estava deitada de lado coloquei meu corpo com delicadeza ao dele, fazendo com que ficássemos de conchinha.

- Wall! – ela falou baixo despertando.

- Eu mesmo. Sentiu meu cheiro? – ela se virou em meus braços ficando de frente pra mim.

- Sim. O que veio fazer aqui? – ela me olhou daquele jeito inocente que me deixava louco, hipnotizado e em suas mãos.

- Vim engolir meu orgulho, minha magoa e dizer que... – a segurei pela nuca com firmeza do jeito que ela gosta. – te amo, amo de verdade, de verdade mesmo. – disse a olhando com ternura.

- Eu também te amo Wally, muito eu tive tanto medo de te perde, desculpa meu amor, eu... – ela estava feliz e aflita.

- Ei, não vamos pensar agora nos nossos erros, nos nossos problemas, vamos pensar na gente no nosso amor, que finalmente foi assumido. – terminei de falar e juntei nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de carinho, paixão e amor, muito amor.

- Você é o único que podia me fazer feliz agora. – ela tinha um sorriso tão lindo e genuíno era impossível não sorri junto.

- Prometo que toda vez que estiver triste irei fazer de tudo, tudo mesmo pra te ver feliz. – a beijei novamente com calma, ela entrelaçou os dedos aos cabelos da minha nuca e com a mão livre acariciava com delicadeza minhas costas por cima da minha camisa, minhas mãos agora estavam em seu quadril a pressionando com força contra meu corpo, o beijo não era mais um beijo calmo, agora era um beijo urgente, intenso e com muito amor, comecei a me empolgar com aquele clima e me deitei por cima dela fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem extremamente grudados, porém não fui o único que se empolgou Ártemis levou as mãos até meu peito procurando os botões da minha camisa, desgrudamos nossas bocas em busca de ar, e pude ver Ártemis desabotoar minha camisa com um olhar de pura provocação que fez com que "eu" ficasse extremamente animado.

- Amo as reações que causo em você. – falou com sorriso luxurioso. O que aconteceu com a garota triste e desolada que encontrei aqui?

- Ama mesmo? – falei provocador em seu ouvido enquanto terminava de tirar minha camisa. – Você ainda não viu nada. – falei ainda em seu ouvido mordendo lobo de sua orelha a sentindo tremer em meus braços, voltei aos seus lábios mordendo o inferior com vontade enquanto apertava suas coxas que estavam entrelaçadas ao meu quadril, fazendo a gemer.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei ofegante tentando me conter.

- Absoluta! – disse convicta.

Pov Helena

Estava feliz por ter me acertado com Kaldur, agora éramos amigos com benefícios, estava indo ate a delegacia para visitar minha mãe, assim que cheguei me levaram até ela.

- Oi! – disse seria entrando na sala.

- Oi, minha princesa! – respondeu sorrindo aliviada.

- Apelidos carinhosos não vão me deixar mais boazinha. – disse ainda fria.

- Me desculpa, por favor, eu só queria te proteger. – ela tentou se concerta.

- Olha, você mentiu ponto, entendo seus motivos, mas os fins não justificam os meios. – falei um pouco mais relaxada.

- O veredito? – disse tensa.

- Está perdoada te dou mais uma chance a honre, por favor. – falei com um olhar de ternura.

- Obrigada! – ela me abraçou com carinho e eu retribui.

- Hoje a visita é curta por causa da confusão da madrugada. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e me retirei ia direto pra caverna precisava muito dormi.

Cumprimentei o casal de outro mundo literalmente, Kaldur e Robin que já estava saindo com Zatanna, provavelmente a levando para casa. E fui para meu quarto dormi, mas assim que abri a porta.

- NA MINHA CAMA, NÃO! – gritei ao ver Ártemis dormindo enrolada em um lençol com a cabeça no peito nu de Wally que também dormia.

- Droga! – exclamou Wally acordando assustado, Ártemis também tinha acordado, mas parecia não conseguir falar nada e estava extremamente vermelha.

- Eu dou 2 minutos para os dois se vestirem, pegarem toda essa roupa de cama, e sumir do meu quarto com elas. – falei brava batendo a porta com força. Fui para sala bufando.

- O que houve? – perguntou M'gann.

- Wally e Ártemis. – disse entre dentes.

- Brigando? – questionou Kaldur.

- Não! – rosnei. – Muito pelo contrario.

- Como assim? – dessa vez Conner.

- Eles fizeram as pazes. – sorri debochada. – Na minha cama. – esbravejei.

- Desculpa! – escutei Wally atrás de mim.

- Se eu não quisesse muito vocês junto, eu matava vocês. – todos riram abafado.

- Isso pode ri ninguém merece. Não me do bem com meu pai, minha mãe lutou contra mim, não consigo me entender em um relacionamento, estou sem dormi a mais de 24hs e agora esse casal sem melanina na minha cama. É a vida, né? – disse ainda aborrecida.

- É a vida de herói. – respondeu Wally sorrindo.

- Eu gosto, por isso estou aqui, só começando minha história. – falei sorrindo.


End file.
